


Черный единорог

by black_knight_team



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон должны отправляются в морской круиз — естественно, чтобы поймать преступника! Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для «Большой игры-3» на Slash World форуме.
> 
>  

  
Шерлок работал над новым делом. Работал уже неделю, и Джону было немного обидно, что его в это дело не посвятили. По правде говоря, всю эту неделю Шерлок провел дома, задрав ноги на спинку дивана, слоняясь по гостиной из угла в угол, часами просиживая за ноутбуком и рассылая бесконечные смс-ки. Причем Джону было отправлено всего четыре. За всю неделю! Невероятно. 

Шерлок был настолько поглощен делом, что даже не заметил Майкрофта, когда тот зашел в пятницу на чашечку чая. Джон запнулся на этой мысли. Какое-то не совсем понятное тревожное чувство на мгновение охватило его, но что именно было не так, он понять не мог, поэтому поспешил от него отмахнуться. 

В последнее время Шерлок вел себя не то чтобы странно, но как-то очень предупредительно. Он говорил спасибо. Не всем, конечно, а только Джону, но это уже было необычно. Он придерживал двери, отодвигал стулья, подавал куртку и пропускал Джона вперед, что заставляло его чувствовать себя кисейной барышней. 

Джон недовольно нахмурился. То, что в Шерлоке внезапно проснулась вежливость, было хорошим знаком, но неплохо бы также до него донести, что Джону не нужны эти реверансы. Он-то знает своего детектива как облупленного, и вся эта галантность хороша только для впечатлительных дам. Хотя, если это поможет ему стать более социально адаптированным, доктор сам готов открывать перед ним двери и помогать надевать пальто. 

В связи с загруженностью Шерлока на этой неделе, у Джона внезапно вечерами появилось много свободного времени, и чем себя занять он решительно не знал. Во вторник вечером, когда Шерлок даже не соизволил заметить его возвращения домой, он позвонил Саре и попросил поставить ему в расписание до конца недели дополнительные вечерние дежурства. В конце концов, если Шерлоку не нужна его помощь, она может понадобиться кому-то другому. Тем более, что вечерние дежурства шли по полторы ставки. Можно было бы купить тот замечательный свитер из дорогого фирменного магазина, в котором недавно пытался скрыться от них преступник. Джон долго стоял возле манекена и теребил мягчайший кашемир, пока Шерлок не потянул его к выходу. Кстати, это единственный свитер, который понравился его другу. Тот даже заметил, что Джону он был бы к лицу. Доктор вздохнул. Возможно, еще пара-тройка недель и он сможет его купить, ведь этот свитер стоил всю его месячную зарплату. А пока Джону оставалось лишь натягивать свой колючий джемпер с котятами и выслушивать очередную колкость Шерлока на этот счет. 

Жизнь шла своим чередом, Джон работал, следил, чтобы в холодильнике была еда, а тарелки с завтраком и ужином опустошались Шерлоком регулярно. Относил белье в прачечную и заставлял друга надевать чистые рубашки, хотя тот в последнее время не вылезал из любимого халата. Доктор даже успел сходить на свидание с Сарой, которая осталась вечером в четверг помочь ему с дежурством. Пациенты в тот день валили валом и не рассосались даже к вечеру. Потом они немного прогулялись, сходили в кино, поужинали, и Джон проводил ее до дома. Однако ночевать не остался. 

В последнее время Шерлок крайне негативно стал относиться к его отсутствию дома по ночам, объясняя это тем, что доктора никогда нет в нужную минуту. Джон, конечно, считал это преувеличением. Не так уж часто он не ночевал дома, к тому же днем отсутствовал постоянно, но это Шерлока почему-то не волновало. Однако спорить не стал. В конце концов, раз Шерлоку это так важно, ему ничего не стоит возвращаться на ночь домой.

Вернувшись в субботу около восьми вечера и зайдя по дороге в магазин, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлока дома нет. Записки тот не оставил, миссис Хадсон не предупредил, а телефон выключил. Джона это сильно обеспокоило, но звонить Майкрофту он посчитал лишним и все-таки приготовил ужин на двоих. Однако ужинать ему пришлось в одиночестве. А когда в полночь Шерлок так и не вернулся, Джон решил дождаться утра и поставить на уши весь Лондон. 

Он долго не мог уснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, убеждая себя, что с детективом все в порядке. Тот не раз срывался в ночь ловить преступников. Но ведь он всегда предупреждал, куда идет и когда вернется, тут же возразило беспокойство. Или на худой конец, писал смс-ки. Он же знал, что Джон волнуется! Оставалось только надеться, что у него просто сел телефон. 

Утром Джона разбудил выстрел. Точнее, сначала ему показалось, что это выстрел. Джон подскочил, свалился с кровати и заозирался в поисках укрытия – на мгновение ему показалось, что он снова в Афганистане. Затем, окончательно проснувшись и принюхавшись, уловил едкий запах гари, тянувшийся откуда-то снизу, скорее всего из кухни. 

Взглянув на часы, Джон с удивлением обнаружил, что уже 9 утра. Быстро одевшись и умывшись, он спустился вниз и увидел Шерлока, хозяйничавшего на кухне. 

— Извини, Джон, — сказал тот даже не обернувшись, – у меня важный эксперимент. Не сходить ли тебе прогуляться?

Джон малость опешил от такого приветствия. Он ожидал хотя бы объяснений внезапного отсутствия друга этой ночью, рассказа о деле. Пусть даже без подробностей. Оправданий, почему тот его не предупредил. Он же полночи не мог уснуть, гадая все ли в порядке с этим сумасбродом. Ватсон поджал губы, ни слова не говоря развернулся, схватил куртку и вышел на улицу. Да, положительно, ему стоит немного прогуляться. А может и много, смотря сколько времени потребуется, чтобы остыть. 

Погода для сентября стояла на редкость теплая и ясная, и Джон решил не просто прогуляться. Как же давно он не ходил по музеям! Со времен учебы в университете, кажется. То дело о краже бесценной китайской вазы династии Мин не в счет. Это было по работе. 

Джон спустился в метро, доехал до Вестминстерского аббатства, где провел два с половиной часа любуясь роскошными залами и старинными иконами, затем, не торопясь пешком прошелся по набережной Виктории до лондонского Тауэра, где вместе с группой школьников прослушал познавательную лекцию об истории главной крепости города, полюбовался на королевские драгоценности и сфотографировался с дворцовым стражем. И когда он довольный покидал главные ворота Тауэра, сопровождаемый радостным детским смехом, с удивлением обнаружил, что его гнев испарился. Он больше не сердился на Шерлока, и, объективно, был абсолютно счастлив, что тот жив и здоров. В конце концов, ничего страшного не случилось. Он просто прочитает Шерлоку еще одну лекцию по поводу его внезапных исчезновений и все. Нечего раздувать из мухи слона. 

На этой мысли, придя в согласие с самим собой, Джон направился обратно на Бейкер стрит. Но Шерлока он там не нашел. Как и накануне, тот отбыл в неизвестном направлении, не поставив его в известность. 

Что ж, подумал Джон, раз так, он не будет больше его искать. В конце концов, Шерлок взрослый человек и имеет право поступать, как ему вздумается. Джон ему не нянька, не так ли? Доктор Ватсон тяжело вздохнул и, прихрамывая, поднялся по лестнице к себе в комнату. 

Два часа спустя в дверь позвонили, и Джон услышал вежливое приветствие миссис Хадсон. Майкрофт, а это был именно он, быстрыми шагами пересек прихожую и направился прямиком в комнату Джона.

— Чем обязан? – вместо приветствия поинтересовался доктор. – Шерлока нет дома, если вы этого не заметили.

— Смею вас уверить, доктор Ватсон, мне об этом прекрасно известно, — невозмутимо ответил старший Холмс, прислонив зонтик к дверному косяку и перехватив поудобнее большой целлофановый пакет, перекинутый через левую руку. – Собственно, поэтому я здесь, — продолжил он, подходя к письменному столу, за которым сидел Джон. – Вы нужны Шерлоку, и он просил срочно вас привезти.

— Да чем он так занят, черт возьми, – возмутился Джон, — что даже не может отправить мне смс! Да и вас несколько странно, знаете ли, видеть в роли посыльного.

Майкрофт еле заметно поморщился, но промолчал. Вместо этого он протянул Джону пакет.

— Возьмите, — сказал он приказным тоном. – Вы должны это надеть.

— Что это? – удивленно спросил Джон, открывая пакет, и тут же ахнул.

В пакете, аккуратно упакованный в полиэтиленовую пленку, лежал белоснежный смокинг. Великолепный смокинг! Необычная и явно безумно дорогая ткань сияла белизной, слегка переливаясь на свету, а в пуговицах, на взгляд Джона, сверкали, по меньшей мере, бриллианты. К пиджаку прилагались такие же белоснежные брюки, жилет, рубашка, галстук с бриллиантовой булавкой, носки и ботинки, которые нашлись в коробке на дне пакета. 

Доктор Ватсон с восхищением разглядывал костюм. Такое великолепие увидишь не каждый день. А уж потрогать не стоило и мечтать. По первой прикидке, смокинг стоил всю его годовую зарплату. Но, вполне возможно, Джон ошибался в меньшую сторону. 

И это ему предлагали надеть? Джон с трудом оторвался от созерцания костюма и в немом удивлении уставился на Майкрофта. Тот поднял бровь и невозмутимо подтвердил:

— Да, вы должны его надеть, — затем подумал секунду и добавил, — Шерлок хочет, чтобы вы его надели.

— Но зачем?

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Он вам понадобится там, куда мне велели вас отвезти.

— А если, — Джон замялся, — если я его испорчу? – он, волнуясь, провел рукой по мягкой поверхности. До нее боязно было даже дотронуться. Казалось, любое прикосновение способно оставить пятно на белоснежной ткани. 

— Не думаю, что Шерлока это беспокоит, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт и бросил взгляд на часы. – У вас 15 минут, доктор. Будьте любезны переодеться, я жду вас в машине.

С этими словами он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Джон с благоговением разорвал пленку и вытащил смокинг. Господи, да ему просто страшно такое на себя одевать. А вдруг действительно испортит? Вдруг запачкает, порвет? Понятное дело, что Шерлоку плевать, наверняка платил не он. Но все-таки, это же огромные деньги. Джон подумал, что в таких костюмах ходят, наверное, короли. Или, как минимум, наследные принцы. 

Он схватил телефон и отправил детективу три смс-ки подряд: «Здесь Майкрофт.» «Что происходит?» и «Зачем смокинг?». Ответа Джон не ждал, но к его большому удивлению, все-таки получил. Через несколько секунд его телефон запищал, и он увидел всего три слова, которые лишили его дальнейших сомнений: «Одевайся и приезжай».

Джон быстро разделся и осторожно, стараясь, чтобы не осталось ни одной лишней складочки, облачился в восхитительный костюм. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что смокинг сидит идеально и подогнан точно по фигуре. Ботинки тоже пришлись впору. Доктор обернулся к зеркалу, чтобы застегнуть булавку на галстуке, и застыл в изумлении. Костюм шел ему необыкновенно. Он сам бы никогда не подобрал лучше. И цвет, и крой — все было идеально. Куда же, черт возьми, Шерлок собирался его затащить? От внезапной догадки у Джона перехватило дыхание. А может ли быть…Да нет, невозможно. Сомнения не давали покоя, но если подумать…если… А что, если Шерлок решил взять его с собой на встречу с королевой? Рассуждая логически, такой расклад был вполне вероятен. И присутствие Майкрофта в этом случае отлично вписалось в общую картину. 

Шерлок сам называл свое поведение асоциальным, а Майкрофт утверждал, что Джон влияет на брата положительным образом. Детектив таскал доктора на все официальные мероприятия, отказываясь присутствовать, если рядом не будет Джона. А аудиенция у королевы была мероприятием самым что ни на есть официальным. Майкрофт же, как лицо официальное, мог гарантировать надежность Джона и адекватное поведение детектива на встрече с такой важной особой. И, тем самым, избежать очень неприятных моментов, которые неизбежно возникали при первом знакомстве с Шерлоком Холмсом. 

Должно быть, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз королева пожелала встретиться лично. Например, похищена корона Британской Империи, или, не дай бог, пропали любимые левретки. И то и другое могло быть приравнено к делам государственной важности, но не факт, что Шерлок воспринял бы их с одинаковым энтузиазмом. Да, подумал Джон, такой расклад даже более чем вероятен. И с этими мыслями направился к выходу. 

Как и обещал Майкрофт, у подъезда его ждал черный представительский автомобиль с государственными номерами. Джон открыл дверцу и осторожно устроился на заднем сиденье. Он напрасно переживал, в салоне было кристально чисто.

— Может, скажете все-таки, куда мы едем? – предпринял он еще одну попытку.

— Проявите терпение, доктор, скоро вы все узнаете, — Майкрофт положил обе руки на ручку зонтика, стоявшего между ног, и отвернулся к окну, показывая, что не намерен продолжать беседу. 

Джон не стал настаивать. Увидит, когда приедут, а потом вытрясет из Шерлока, какого черта тот творит! Поэтому оставшуюся часть пути они провели в молчании. Майкрофт, казалось, целиком погрузился в свои мысли, а Джон пытался угадать пункт назначения, наблюдая за дорогой. Но либо и впрямь дедуктивный метод был ему не под силу, то ли водитель специально запутывал следы, но определить конечную точку маршрута представлялось совершенно невозможным. В, конце концов, Джон сдался, откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Спать не хотелось, но плавное движение машины укачивало не хуже колыбельной. 

Минут через 40 автомобиль так же плавно остановился, и Джон с сожалением открыл глаза. Ехать в полудреме было на удивление приятно. Но он бодро выскочил из машины и огляделся, ожидая пока Майкрофт выберется следом. Ничего похожего на королевскую резиденцию в округе не наблюдалось. Машина стояла на стоянке у лондонской мэрии. Народа вокруг было на удивление мало. Точнее его совсем не было, в отличие от автомобилей, которыми стоянка была забита под завязку. 

Впрочем, мэрия вполне подходящее место для рандеву с высокопоставленными особами, желающими сохранить инкогнито, поэтому доктор Ватсон проследовал за Майкрофтом внутрь футуристического сооружения, и далее, пройдя по длинным переходам и лестницам, оказался перед высокими резными дверьми, на которых висела золоченая табличка с надписью ЗАГС. Доктор замедлил шаг, намереваясь задать Майкрофту наводящий вопрос, но тот, не снижая скорости, распахнул дверь и стремительно вошел внутрь. Джон после некоторой заминки вошел следом. 

В помещении ЗАГСа было полно народа. Они сидели полукругом на стульях в несколько рядов спиной к дверям. В противоположном конце помещения на небольшом постаменте располагался длинный стол в алой драпировке, за которым, облаченный в официальный костюм, стоял сотрудник ЗАГСа. 

Сам зал был просто великолепен. Его украшали живые цветы и белые шелковые портьеры, а остальные предметы декора позволяли предположить, что труд дизайнеров был весьма щедро оплачен. Одежда гостей была столь торжественна, что на ум сразу приходили официальные приемы в Букингемском дворце. 

От дверей к столу вела красная ковровая дорожка, и Майкрофт, перейдя на неспешный, полный достоинства шаг, проследовал по ней. От такой резкой смены темпа Джон едва не врезался ему в спину, но мистер Холмс вовремя шагнул в сторону, и теперь оказался не впереди, а слева от Джона. В ту же минуту заиграла музыка. Гул голосов в зале утих, и те, кто еще не заметил их появления, обернулись к дверям. 

Джон шел медленным шагом по ковровой дорожке рядом с Майкрофтом, украдкой оглядываясь по сторонам, и размышлял, что бы это могло значить. В зале, к своему большому удивлению, Джон увидел миссис Хадсон, которая помахала ему рукой в белой кружевной перчатке. Кокетливая сеточка, прикрепленная к элегантной шляпке, не скрывала лица, поэтому Джон легко узнал свою домовладелицу. Гораздо труднее было узнать Гарри. Она была в платье! И с макияжем! Надо сказать с прекрасным макияжем и в прекрасном платье, которое ей удивительно шло. Хотя она уже давно перестала краситься и предпочитала рваные джинсы любой другой одежде. Какая же все-таки красивая у него сестра, Джон почти забыл об этом. 

Чем ближе они подходили к столу, тем больше знакомых лиц замечал Ватсон в толпе гостей. Вон и Майк Стемфорд, и Сара, и инспектор Лейстред, и Молли, и даже Андерсен с Донован, Диммок, тетя Элизабет с двумя его кузенами и их женами, а это… это… Это же министр иностранных дел! Джон в ошеломлении уставился на министра и стоявшего рядом африканца в национальных одеждах. 

У постамента перед столом толпились люди, постоянно поправляя свое оборудование, состоявшее по большей части из штативов, камер, микрофонов и фотоаппаратов. И эти здесь, подумал Джон. Хотя, этого следовало ожидать, если им предстоит встреча с королевой. Но почему в ЗАГСе? И зачем журналисты, если встреча инкогнито? Джон терялся в догадках. Может, это какой-то отвлекающий маневр? Господи, ну почему с Шерлоком всегда так сложно? Никогда не знаешь заранее, к чему нужно быть готовым. Впрочем, тут же признал доктор Ватсон, это составляло немалую долю очарования и придавало остроты его пресной жизни.

Джон перевел несколько ошеломленный взгляд к столу, в конце дорожки и увидел Шерлока, который уже ждал их там, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой и строя гримасы журналистам. Доктор на негнущихся ногах шел следом за Майкрофтом, происходящее не укладывалось у него в голове. Факты не складывались, ничего не складывалось! Что он здесь делает? Господи, это какой-то бред. Во что Шерлок его опять втянул? 

В молчании, под звуки торжественной музыки, они приблизились к столу. Шерлок на мгновение растянул губы в улыбке, которая показалась Джону хищным оскалом, а затем его лицо снова приняло бесстрастное выражение. Он оттеснил Майкрофта и занял место слева от Джона. 

— Можете начинать, — обратился детектив к чиновнику за столом. 

Тут же со всех сторон защелкали затворы и вспышки камер, а сами представители второй древнейшей профессии придвинулись настолько близко, что Джон почувствовал — еще вот-вот и у него начнется приступ клаустрофобии. 

Музыка стихла, и в зале установилась тишина. Сотрудник ЗАГСа за столом раскрыл большую книгу и торжественно произнёс:

— Дорогие дамы и господа, сегодня мы собрались здесь...

После первых же слов голос чиновника слился в мозгу Джона в монотонный гул, который звучал еле слышно где-то на периферии сознания. Ватсон смотрел на своего друга не отрываясь. Тот был чудо как хорош в классическом черном смокинге, ничуть не уступавшем одеянию доктора. Джон словно выпал из реальности. Он не слышал ни слова из того, что говорил человек за столом, не слышал гром аплодисментов, не видел радостных лиц гостей. Он сверлил Шерлока взглядом, грозя прожечь в нем дырку, и был полностью погружен в себя, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы потребовать, наконец, объяснений.

— Джон, не спи, — прошипел Шерлок, не поворачивая головы и улыбаясь камерам.

— Я не сплю, — автоматически возразил сбитый с мысли Джон.

— Нет, спишь, с открытыми глазами. Видимо, тебя слишком укачало в машине.

— Меня не укачало… Шерлок! – наконец очнулся Джон, — прекрати нести чушь! Лучше скажи мне, где королева? 

Шерлок моргнул, и доктор впервые увидел на его лице растерянное выражение. Но детектив быстро взял себя в руки.

— Я ее не пригласил, – прошептал он, и, увидев как вытянулось лицо Ватсона, быстро добавил, — В этом не было необходимости, она все равно бы не пришла. Извини, Джон.

Работник ЗАГСа спросил о чем-то Шерлока, Джон не обратил внимания на вопрос. У него голова шла кругом. Мысли бешено скакали вперед, обгоняя друг друга, но как он ни старался, разгадать игру Шерлока не мог.

— Да, — ответил детектив, не обращая внимания на смятение Джона.

Сотрудник за столом снова что-то спросил и, похоже, на этот раз Джона, но тот продолжал сверлить взглядом детектива, игнорируя навязчивого служащего. Впрочем, пару секунд спустя охнул от болезненного тычка острым локтем в бок. Шерлок скосил на него глаза и потребовал:

— Скажи «да».

— Что? – Джон слегка очнулся от своей задумчивости.

— Не «что», а «да». Неужели так трудно запомнить? 

— Нет. Э-ээ, то есть да. Да, — уже громче повторил доктор. — Шерлок, скажи честно, зачем мы здесь? Что происходит? – Джон снова уставился на Шерлока, не обращая внимания на сотрудника ЗАГСа, продолжавшего что-то вещать.

— Разве это не очевидно? – Холмс взял ладонь Джона, повернул тыльной стороной вверх и ловко надел кольцо, подцепив его из коробочки, которую держал стоящий рядом Майкрофт. 

— Очевидно, что не очень, — нахмурился Джон, разглядывая на новое украшение. – Обычно ты более откровенен в подобных случаях. Я не могу понять, — он недоуменно огляделся вокруг, — зачем все это? Что здесь делает миссис Хадсон и моя сестра? Шерлок, я не понимаю!

Шерлок, повернулся к Майкрофту, взял у него коробочку с оставшимся кольцом и протянул ее Джону.

— Кольцо, Джон.

Ватсон автоматически взял кольцо, не зная, что с ним делать. Шерлок вернул пустую коробочку Майкрофту и протянул руку Джону.

— Надевай.

Джон все так же автоматически надел кольцо на выставленный вперед палец.

— Шерлок, не уходи от ответа, я хочу знать, в чем дело! Мы здесь явно не для встречи с королевой, — он покачал головой.

— Разумеется.

— Тогда зачем? Это из-за твоего нового расследования? Для чего эта маскировка? – забросал он детектива вопросами, пока тот подписывал какие-то бумаги, склонившись над столом. 

— Джон, это действительно очевидно, — Шерлок укоризненно взглянул на него и сунул в руки ручку, подталкивая к столу с документами. Сотрудник ЗАГСа уже поставил галочку в том месте, где Джону нужно было расписаться, и пододвинул бумаги в его сторону. 

Доктор, все также не глядя ни на бумаги, ни на сотрудника, расписался и отшвырнул ручку.

— Я требую ответа, Шерлок! Либо ты немедленно мне все рассказываешь, либо я ухожу, — он гневно сложил руки на груди. Шерлок поджал губы.

— Мы здесь, чтобы узаконить наши отношения, естественно. Зачем еще люди ходят в ЗАГС? – Шерлок поднял одну бровь, показывая, что был лучшего мнения об умственных способностях доктора. 

На долгие пару секунд Джон потерял дар речи и лишь открывал рот в попытках что-то сказать. Наконец, голос к нему вернулся и он выпалил: 

— Какие отношения? Что ты несешь? У нас что, есть отношения? – сказать, что Джон был удивлен – значит, ничего не сказать.

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо ответил Шерлок, — я все проанализировал, — и он, наклонившись, осторожно коснулся губами губ Джона. 

У Ватсона перехватило дыхание. Ему казалось, что он попал в какую-то сюрреалистическую сказку. Все события сегодняшнего дня, начиная с прихода Майкрофта, просто ни в какие ворота не лезли. Шерлок в мэрии в смокинге, куча народу, брачные клятвы, кольца, подписание бумаг, поцелуй… неужели это на самом деле? В голове все смешалось. Этого не может быть. Шерлоку зачем-то нужен этот спектакль. Маскировка, запутывание следов, введение потенциального противника в заблуждение. Причин может быть тысяча, но ни одна из них не объясняла присутствия в зале родственников и друзей. Шерлок не стал бы рисковать жизнями близких людей. Это нелогично и совсем не в его стиле. 

А может он просто спит? Устал вчера после длинного дня, и теперь ему снится…что? Кошмар? Осуществление скрытых желаний? Он не гей! Никогда не был и не будет. К тому же Шерлок… Ну, это же Шерлок! Какая вообще тут может быть свадьба? Более незаинтересованного в таких вещах человека он не встречал и не встретит никогда. Джон был в этом абсолютно убежден. 

Так что все говорило в пользу сна. Джон устало прикрыл глаза. Но если все-таки на секунду предположить, что Шерлок на самом деле решил на нем жениться? У него очень мягкие губы, и пахнут ванилью. Совершенно очевидно, он пользуется ванильным бальзамом для губ. Практично, но почему ванильным? Джон глубоко задумался.

В действительность он был грубо возвращен бурными аплодисментами и криками в зале. Причем громче всех орала его собственная сестра, которая, казалось, была абсолютно счастлива, будто это она только что подписала договор гражданского партнерства. 

Быстро отстранившись, Шерлок резко развернулся на 180 градусов, схватил Джона за руку и потащил к выходу.

— Идем, Джон. Быстрее! Мы и так уже почти опаздываем! – воскликнул он, и доктор в очередной раз, как шарик на веревочке, устремился за детективом. 

Выскочив из здания, Шерлок также стремительно, не давая возможности Джону прийти в себя, затолкал его и себя в машину, которая тут же рванула с места. На некоторое время воцарилось неуютное молчание, которое нарушил Джон минут через 10, до сих пор пребывая в состоянии флегматичной прострации.

— Тебе нравится ваниль? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову. Ни осознать, ни оценить свое отношение к произошедшему, он пока не мог. Да что там, он даже не мог трезво взглянуть в лицо фактам и произнести слово «муж» даже мысленно. Его состояние можно было сравнить с состоянием сомнамбулы. 

— Ваниль? – Шерлок с удивленно взглянул на Джона. – С чего ты взял?

— Твои губы пахнут ванилью, — пояснил Джон, все также устремив невидящий взор в окно. 

— Это вполне вероятно, — согласился Шерлок. – Мамуля подарила мне ванильный бальзам для губ. Я их постоянно кусаю, и они сильно обветриваются, так что она решила, что он мне необходим.

— Значит мамуля…

Джон снова надолго замолчал, но, в конце концов, не выдержал: 

— Шерлок, объясни еще раз, что мы делали в мэрии? – он устало потер переносицу.

— Заключали договор гражданского партнерства, я тебе уже говорил, — терпеливо пояснил Холмс.

— Это я понял, спасибо. А теперь скажи мне, зачем?

— Это я тебе тоже говорил. Нужно было оформить наши отношения на бумаге.

— У нас нет отношений, Шерлок! И никогда не было! – воскликнул Джон. – Если не считать за отношения отправку за тебя смс и погоню за преступниками. Мы всего лишь снимаем квартиру вместе! Шерлок, пожалуйста, — Ватсон умоляюще взглянул на него. – С чего ты решил, что у нас отношения? И с какой стати тебе пришло в голову, что их надо узаконить? Пожалуйста, скажи, что все это нужно для твоего очередного сумасшедшего дела, что мы едем сейчас ловить преступников, а потом, когда все закончится, ты дома у камина мне будешь рассказывать о том, как ловко обвел всех вокруг пальца.

Джон судорожно вздохнул, но Шерлок все также бесстрастно смотрел на него, не проявляя ни единой эмоции.

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок, — повторил Джон, не услышав ответа. – Мне нужно знать, у меня уже от всего этого крыша едет!

Шерлок ответил далеко не сразу, он задумчиво рассматривал Джона, словно один из своих образцов под микроскопом.

— Боюсь, вынужден тебя огорчить, Джон, — наконец произнес детектив и его взгляд вдруг резко стал очень колючим. Он поджал губы и нахмурился. – В данный момент мы едем в порт Саутгемптон, откуда ровно через 35 минут отправимся в свадебное путешествие на круизном лайнере для молодоженов «Черный Единорог».


	2. Chapter 2

  
В порту их встретил огромный тринадцатипалубный океанский лайнер, который был пришвартован у глубоководного пирса на некотором отдалении от берега и сверкал огнями.

— Ты только посмотри, какая громадина, Джон — восхитился детектив, выскакивая из машины.

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон, вылезая следом.

— Построен в 2006 году и является точной копией третьего по величине круизного лайнера в мире – «Королева Мари 2». Водоизмещение 76000 тонн, длина 345 метров, ширина 41 метр, высота 71 метр, развивает скорость до 30 узлов, вмещает 2620 пассажиров и 1253 члена экипажа. На борту есть казино, вертолетная площадка, гольф-клуб, теннисный корт, несколько бассейнов, два кинотеатра, игровой театр, планетарий, библиотека, стриптиз клуб, арт-галерея, 20 ресторанов, огромный торговый центр и даже бальный зал. Генераторы лайнера могут снабжать электроэнергией небольшой город с населением примерно в 25000 человек. 

— Шерлок, — повторил Джон. — Я не поеду.

— Что? — оборвал себя Холмс на полуслове. 

— Я не поеду, — твердо сказал Джон. — Я не знаю, что ты задумал, но я никуда с тобой не поеду. Точнее, я сейчас поеду домой, а оттуда прямо в мэрию подавать на развод. 

Спустя два часа после всех этих нереальных событий Джону, наконец, более или менее удалось прийти в себя, и теперь он был способен мыслить рационально.

— Нет, ты этого не сделаешь! – отрезал Холмс.

— И что мне помешает? Шерлок, прости, но я не верю во внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства, — доктор сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на детектива скептическим взглядом. 

— Джон, — детектив раздраженно поджал губы, – ты не поедешь в мэрию и не разведешься со мной, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время, — заявил он. – В противном случае, во-первых, ты будешь выглядеть полным идиотом, т.к., замять это событие, естественно, не удастся. А во-вторых, тебе придется объясняться не только со своей родней, в том числе с сестрой, которая так за тебя радовалась, но и со всеми моими родственниками, включая Майкрофта и мамулю, которая уже включила тебя в завещание. Ты готов к таким объяснениям? Допускаю, что через некоторое время ты сможешь подготовиться и достойно выдержать удар, но не сейчас. Это очевидно.

Джон сник. С Гарри, мамулей Холмс и, особенно, с Майкрофтом, объясняться он был совершенно не готов, и не уверен, что когда-нибудь будет. 

— Тогда я просто вернусь домой! – упрямо возразил он. – Ты не сможешь заставить меня сесть на корабль.

— Я и не хочу тебя заставлять, — Шерлок приблизился и внезапно рухнул перед Джоном на колени.

От неожиданности Джон отскочил назад, но тут же бросился его поднимать. 

— Шерлок, что ты делаешь?! Встань немедленно! Только сцен в общественном месте не хватало! 

— Послушай, Джон, — сказал Шерлок с достоинством, однако поднять себя не позволил. – Я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Разве тебе плохо со мной? Разве я делаю твою жизнь невыносимой? 

— Вообще-то, да, — вставил Джон, но Шерлок не обратил на него внимания, все больше проникаясь собственной речью. 

— Я пытаюсь раскрасить твою жизнь, устранить из нее пресность и обыденность. Насытить адреналином и эндорфинами. Заставить тебя смеяться, а твой тремор исчезнуть навсегда. Разве это плохо? Разве не все люди хотят того же своим близким?

— Но, Шерлок, — не удержался Джон, хотя, признаться, даже заслушался, — ты и так мне все это даешь. Зачем нужно было жениться? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что брак подразумевает не только эти аспекты!

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы однажды тебе давал все это кто-то другой, — раздраженно ответил детектив. – И, естественно, я знаю, какие еще аспекты подразумевает брак. Я же не младенец!

— Иногда мне так не кажется, — пробормотал Джон.

— Но я не собираюсь тебя ни к чему принуждать! – повторил Шерлок. – Я знаю, что ты не гей. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты дал нам шанс, – он сделал паузу. – Пожалуйста, Джон, я никогда тебя ни о чем не просил!

— Каждые 5 минут!

— Возможно, но ни о чем таком серьезном, верно? 

— А убийство считается чем-то серьезным?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Тогда, да, ни о чем таком, — вынужден был согласиться Джон.

— Ну вот! – воскликнул Шерлок радостно. — Я знал, что ты согласишься! – он быстро вскочил на ноги и отряхнул пальто, — Идем скорее, Джон. Корабль ждать не будет!

И он быстрыми шагами, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, направился к зданию пассажирского терминала. У Джона возникло такое чувство, что его в очередной раз надули. Разве он на что-то соглашался? 

— Эй, Шерлок, постой, — крикнул он, бросившись догонять детектива. – Подожди! Мы еще не закончили! 

— Закончим на корабле, — крикнул в ответ Шерлок, ускорив шаг, — нам еще нужно пройти регистрацию, иммиграционный контроль и личный досмотр.

— Но у нас даже вещей с собой никаких нет! Сколько будет длиться этот круиз?

— Думаю, несколько месяцев.

Джон даже споткнулся от неожиданности.

— Несколько месяцев?! А как же моя работа?

— Тебе дали отпуск. Но не волнуйся, не думаю, что мы останемся так надолго.

— У меня даже зубной щетки с собой нет, — продолжал возмущаться доктор.

— Неужели ты и вправду думаешь, что на таком корабле нет зубных щеток? Кроме того, Майкрофт распорядился доставить наш багаж на корабль. Надеюсь, твою зубную щетку они положить не забыли. 

— О, боже, — застонал Ватсон, — они рылись в моих вещах! 

— Если ты беспокоишься о своих любимых красных трусах, не стоит переживать, я сам положил их и еще несколько предметов первой необходимости в боковое отделение твоего чемодана. 

— Ты тоже рылся в моих вещах!

— Джон, перестань, ты вечно всем недоволен. Они рылись, я рылся – какая разница, главное, все необходимо будет у тебя с собой.

Джон сжал кулаки, вздохнул и шагнул следом за Шерлоком в здание терминала, где им пришлось бегом бежать на регистрацию, которая уже почти закончилась, а потом в том же темпе проходить иммиграционный контроль и личный досмотр в службе безопасности. 

— Да здесь все серьезней, чем в аэропорту, — подивился Джон. – С чего они так усердствуют?

— Эта стандартная процедура для международных круизов, Джон. Хотя личный досмотр проводится действительно не везде. Ты просто не знаешь специфики этого корабля, — ответил Шерлок, протягивая иммиграционному офицеру их с доктором паспорта, которые оба почему-то оказались у Холмса, и путевку в круиз.

— Так расскажи мне, — попросил Джон.

— Непременно, как только мы доберемся до каюты, и я смогу, наконец, принять горизонтальное положение!

Вид у Шерлока был, действительно, немного усталый. Насколько он вообще может быть усталым у Шерлока. Тот ведь не спал уже больше двух суток, внезапно пришло в голову Джону. С этим его новым делом он не только забывал есть, но и спать. Неудивительно, что ему хочется поскорее рухнуть в кровать. Джон виновато посмотрел на друга, сосредоточенно что-то объяснявшего сотруднику службы безопасности корабля. Ладно, выяснение отношений и прочие содержательные беседы можно отложить и до завтра. Все равно Шерлок никуда от него теперь не денется, решил Джон. Не спрыгнет же он с корабля, в самом деле. 

И вот, наконец, настал момент, когда все формальности были пройдены, они в гордом одиночестве поднялись по трапу на борт корабля и сразу попали в невообразимую роскошь. Огромный корабль напоминал то ли очень большой 5-звездочный отель, то ли меленький город для очень состоятельных персон.

На стойке ресепшена никого из пассажиров уже не было, поэтому процедура получения ключей от каюты прошла практически мгновенно. 

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон, — кивнула им улыбчивая девушка за стойкой, и тщательно проверив паспорта с путевкой, вернула обратно вместе с ключом и номером столика в ресторане. – Поздравляю с началом семейной жизни! Добро пожаловать на «Черный Единорог» и счастливого плавания!

Лицо Джона слегка перекосилось, и Шерлок, коротко поблагодарив девушку, быстро потащил новоиспеченного супруга к лифтам. Доктор Ватсон и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался перед прозрачными дверьми, бережно поддерживаемый под локоть Шерлоком. Заметив это, доктор поспешил освободиться от цепкого захвата и шагнул в кабину лифта. 

Они вышли на девятой палубе, где, по утверждению Шерлока, располагались самые роскошные каюты. Действительно, расстояние от двери до двери позволяло предположить немаленький размер помещений. Пройдя по коридору, они оказались в самом конце корабля — на корме, подумал Джон, вспомнив, как называется задняя часть судна. Больше ничего про корму он вспомнить не смог, но это его нисколько не расстроило. Расстроило другое.

Когда они вошли в каюту, первое, что бросилось в глаза – обилие разного рода представителей экзотической флоры. Пальмы в кадках по углам, орхидеи и другие нераспознанные Джоном представители покрытосеменных на столах, стенах, подставках и кашпо. Из любопытства доктор заглянул в ванную комнату — белая орхидея стояла даже на бачке унитаза. Запахи были соответствующие. Цветами не воняло только на балконе. Помимо цветов, в номере находилось несметное количество разнообразного декора в форме сердечек. Про себя Джон подивился такой безвкусице и возмутился пренебрежением к здоровью пассажиров – если бы у него была аллергия на пыльцу, к этому моменту он бы уже захлебнулся соплями или зачихался до смерти.

В каюте кроме цветов и сердечек также обнаружилась огромная двуспальная кровать, диван, журнальный столик, два кресла, телевизор, гардеробная, сервант, шкаф для одежды, трюмо, а также роскошная ванна с джакузи.

Джон с тоской посмотрел на диван, оценивая будущий ущерб своей спине. По сравнению с кроватью, тот выглядел не очень. Просить Шерлока уступить ему кровать, или хотя бы чередоваться, даже не стоило. Доктор заранее знал, что ему скажут. Детектив и так был не слишком щепетилен, а учитывая недавнюю свадьбу, ответ не трудно угадать. Кровать была достаточно большой для двоих.

Ватсон тяжело вздохнул и отправился распаковывать чемоданы, которые обнаружились рядом с кроватью. Красные трусы, как и говорил Шерлок, были в боковом отделении. Но Джона этот факт совсем не обрадовал.

Шерлок же, войдя в каюту, сразу бросился ее обследовать. Он облазил все сверху до низу, сунул нос во все углы и даже залез под кровать. Что он хотел там найти, Джон не представлял. Не то, чтобы ему было очень интересно, но все-таки. Выбравшись из-под кровати, Шерлок распахнул балконную дверь и высунулся наружу. Прохладный весенний ветерок тут же взлохматил ему волосы. На балкон, однако, детектив не вышел. Внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам, он вернулся в каюту и плотно задернул шторы.

Три длинных гудка возвестили об отплытии корабля. Джон хотел посмотреть на постепенно удаляющийся город, но их балкон выходил на другую сторону. Корабль отшвартовался так мягко, что заметить этого без звукового сигнала было невозможно. 

Доктор выудил из чемодана привычную одежду и направился в гардеробную. Он аккуратно снял свадебный смокинг и натянул джинсы со свитером. И уже застегивая молнию на штанах услышал:

— Через полчаса начнется приветственный ужин, а потом — торжественный бал-маскарад. И там и там дресс-код. Так что если не хочешь остаться голодным, выбери что-нибудь более подходящее к случаю, чем свои дурацкие свитера.

— Черт побери, Шерлок, не мог сказать раньше? Я уже переоделся. И мои свитера вовсе не дурацкие! Они удобные и практичные, — возмутился Джон и отправился вновь проверять чемодан.

— Они уродливые и колючие, — тут же возразил Шерлок.

— Прекрати! И что еще за бал-маскарад? Мы должны будет нарядиться клоунами?

— Нет, всего лишь надеть маски. Они, кстати, лежат на трюмо, если ты не заметил. Там же расписание завтраков, обедов и ужинов, а также всех остальных мероприятий, которыми они собираются развлекать скучающую публику, — детектив досадливо поморщился.

— А себя ты к этой публике, конечно же, не относишь, — утвердительным тоном спросил Джон, подхватил вечерний костюм и вернулся в гардеробную. — И вообще, Шерлок, что ты собираешься делать на этом корабле? Ты с ума сойдешь здесь от скуки. Тебе не нравится публика, нормальные развлечения тоже не для тебя, ты не увлекаешься спортом и не играешь в казино, ты даже кино не смотришь. Чем ты будешь тут заниматься?

— Тем же, чем и ты – отдыхать. Разве тебе не приходило это в голову? – ответил Шерлок обиженным тоном.

— Ты? Отдыхать? Не смеши меня. И учти, палить в стены ты не сможешь, пистолет я не взял, — доктор вышел из гардеробной, остановился напротив зеркальной дверцы шкафа и попытался завязать галстук-бабочку. 

— Не переживай, я найду чем себя занять. В конце концов, у меня медовый месяц.

— Так, Шерлок, это уже слишком. Если я согласился залезть на этот чертов корабль, это не значит, что я согласился и на все остальное, — Джон с остервенением рванул галстук-бабочку, которая никак не желала завязываться правильно. – Кто вообще придумал эти нелепые удавки? Вот скажи, зачем, для того чтобы поесть, одевать бабочку?!

— Этикет, Джон, с этим нужно просто смириться, — Шерлок поднялся с дивана, подошел к Джону и встал у него за спиной. – Поверь, это не так уж сложно, — он заключил Джона в кольцо рук и медленно, показывая в зеркале каждое движение, завязал галстук-бабочку у него на шее.

— Надеюсь, у тебя не будет больше с ней проблем, — сказал детектив, на секунду сжал ладонями плечи Джона и отступил назад. 

Доктор пристально глядел на него в зеркало. Почему-то во взгляде друга ему почудилась затаенная тоска. Но тот встряхнул головой и наваждение пропало. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джон, — а ты, что на ужин не собираешься?

— Я не голоден, — заявил Шерлок и снова завалился на диван. – Боюсь, тебе придется идти одному, я жутко хочу спать. Хотя на балу компанию тебе составлю. 

Джону вмиг снова стало совестно. Он вспомнил про напряженный график детектива в последние пару дней, и был совсем не уверен, съел ли тот вообще хоть что-нибудь за это время. 

— Может тебе заказать ужин в каюту? У них наверняка есть такой сервис, — обеспокоенным тоном предложил он.

— Конечно есть. Они даже зажарят мне еду прямо здесь, если пожелаю, — подтвердил Холмс. – Не волнуйся, Джон. Я правда не голоден. Но если ты мне захватишь пару пирожных, буду благодарен. Иди, пока ты доберешься до ресторана, ужин как раз начнется.

— Да, конечно, захвачу, — кивнул Джон, все еще переживая по поводу голодания Шерлока. – Но ты должен хоть иногда нормально питаться. Пообещай мне, что завтра ты будешь ужинать. 

— Ну, разумеется, мне надо питаться. Всем людям нужно питаться, Джон, и я об этом прекрасно знаю. Но полный желудок мешает думать, я тебе об этом уже говорил, — сообщил Шерлок скучающим тоном. – Не беспокойся, до смерти себя голодом морить я не собираюсь. 

Джон только вздохнул, одернул выходной пиджак и, бросив на себя последний взгляд в зеркало, покинул каюту. 

Как только за Джоном закрылась дверь, Шерлок мгновенно вскочил с дивана и выбежал на балкон.

 

Доктор Ватсон спустился на вторую палубу, где, согласно инструкции, находился основной ресторан для завтраков обедов и ужинов, и сразу же оказался в толпе празднично одетой публики. Пассажиры спешили занять свои места, согласно выданным на ресепшене номеркам и насладиться действием. У входа в банкетный зал гостей встречали два приветливых официанта, которые показывали расположение столика и желали приятного вечера.

Джону достался столик прямо у самой сцены, рядом с музыкантами, которые рассаживались по местам и настраивали инструменты. За столом уже сидело четыре человека. По их влюбленному воркованию Джон заключил, что это пары молодоженов. Впрочем, это и так было понятно, учитывая специфику корабля. Четыре места за столом пустовали, и доктор коротко поздоровавшись, занял одно из них, поближе к сцене. 

Столы уже были сервированы к ужину, и когда официанты стали приносить холодные закуски, к Джону и остальной компании присоединилась последняя пара. Свет в зале несколько приглушили, музыканты заиграли негромкую приятную мелодия, а на сцену вышел капитан корабля с приветственным словом. 

Он поздоровался с гостями, рассказал, какое невероятное и захватывающее путешествие их ждет на этом корабле, ознакомил с несложными правилами и предупреждениями, поведал о возможностях судна, разнообразных развлечениях и инфраструктуре на борту, пригласил на бал-маскарад и пожелал насладиться восхитительным ужином и не менее восхитительной игрой известного джазового ансамбля, который будет услаждать их слух во время трапезы. 

 

Джон внимательно слушал и поражался, на каком же грандиозном лайнере ему предстояло плыть. Возможно, он даже сможет насладиться круизом, если Шерлок опять что-нибудь не натворит. 

Он уже доедал антипасто, когда телефон требовательно запищал. Ватсон извлек его из кармана и увидел две смс от Шерлока, пришедшие одна за другой: 

«Джон, возвращайся немедленно, ты мне нужен»

«Где твой фотоаппарат?»

Стараясь не привлекать внимания и не прерывая непринужденной беседы, он быстро набрал ответ:

«Я взял его с собой»

Через секунду пришел ответ: 

«Зачем ты взял его на ужин???»

«Быстрее, Джон, я жду»

«Не забудь фотоаппарат»

Джон извинился перед соседями по столу и покинул ресторан, немного жалея о несъеденном ужине. Но у Шерлока явно что-то стряслось, только вот зачем ему фотоаппарат? Что он собрался снимать ночью в море? Не интерьеры же корабля, в самом деле.

Преодолев в рекордный срок расстояние от лифта до каюты, Джон легонько постучал, и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл дверь. Шерлок сидел в кресле, нервно барабаня пальцами по ручке и постукивая ногой по полу. Как только Джон вошел, он моментально вскочил и бросился к нему.

— Где он? Давай его сюда быстрее! – детектив так жадно оглядывал Джона, словно прикидывая, куда тот мог спрятать интересующий его девайс, что доктор поспешно вытащил тот из кармана и протянул другу, опасаясь, как бы Шерлок от нетерпения не бросился его обыскивать. – За каким чертом ты взял его на ужин? – повторил Шерлок свой вопрос.

— Я подумал, а вдруг попадется что-нибудь интересное. И вообще, Шерлок, это мой фотоаппарат, куда хочу, туда его и беру.

— Тебе давно пора было бы уже запомнить – самое интересное происходит только там, где есть я, — Холмс быстро проверил настройки фотоаппарата и отформатировал карту памяти, стерев все фото со дня рождения Гарри, Джон и глазом не успел моргнуть.

— Шерлок, — только и смог выдавить он, но было уже поздно. — Зачем тебе понадобился мой фотоаппарат?

— Чтобы снимать. Зачем еще нужны фотоаппараты?

— У тебя в телефоне камера. Ты мог снимать на нее все, что влезет!

— Это не телефон, а смартфон. Но, тем не менее, у него нет режима ночной съемки. 

— Зачем тебе ночная съемка? На корабле хорошее освещение, со вспышкой выйдут прекрасные снимки.

— Только не там, куда мы идем.

— Идем? Шерлок, куда ты собрался? Признавайся, что ты задумал?

— Не сейчас, Джон, у нас мало времени. — Он рывком отдернул штору, скрывающую выход на балкон, распахнул дверь и вышел наружу. – Ты со мной? – оглянулся он через плечо. – Может быть опасно.

Джон только усмехнулся и последовал за ним.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Оказавшись снаружи, Шерлок подошел к левой перегородке, отделявшей их балкон от соседнего, ловко взобрался на перила, и, осторожно обогнув ограждение, спрыгнул на чужую территорию. Джон с некоторой опаской проделал тот же путь. Упасть с высоты двух палуб на металлические конструкции его совсем не прельщало.

Детектив подошел к балконной двери и аккуратно сдвинул ее в сторону. Та легко поддалась, и через минуту они уже стояли внутри соседней каюты, по внешнему виду ничем не отличающейся от их собственной. Разве что вещами хозяев, которые те уже успели разложить по местам.

Шерлок быстро достал камеру и принялся фотографировать обстановку, причем вспышку отключить даже не подумал.

— Шерлок, что мы здесь делаем? – Джон был совершенно сбит с толку. Он стоял посреди комнаты и с неодобрительным видом наблюдал за другом. – Если тебе были нужны фото каюты, ты мог их сделать и не влезая на чужой балкон. У нас такой же номер. И ты что-то говорил про ночную съемку. Или мне послышалось?

Шерлоку, кажется, приглянулась правая сторона каюты, и он самозабвенно щелкал с разных ракурсов шкаф и журнальный столик. Затем распахнул дверцу шкафа и несколько раз сфотографировал небольшой сейф, который стоял в нижнем отделении.

— Терпение, Джон. Поверь, я знаю, что делаю, — хмыкнул он. 

Ватсон сложил руки на груди и принялся ждать, пока Холмсу не надоест играть в папарацци. Но буквально через пару минут в коридоре послышались торопливые шаги, которые остановились точно напротив каюты, куда друзья незаконно проникли. Джон рванулся было к балкону, но Шерлок успел его перехватить и затащить в гардеробную, оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой.

Они успели вовремя — в ту же секунду в каюте вспыхнул свет и в комнату вошел человек, которого Джон сразу узнал. 

— Этот парень сидел за нашим столом на ужине. Они с женой пришли последними, — прошептал Джон, чуть повернув голову, чтобы Шерлок, стоявший почти вплотную позади него, мог услышать. В гардеробной было довольно тесно. 

— Разумеется, кто это еще может быть, — прошептал в ответ детектив, чуть склонив голову к уху Джона, щекоча дыханием кожу, — один и тот же столик обычно дают соседям. – Могу поспорить, что остальные гости за столом на ужине живут в каютах напротив.

Холмс завозился сзади, как показалось Джону, устраиваясь поудобнее, а затем доктор почувствовал, как ему на макушку что-то поставили. 

— Шерлок, что ты делаешь? — зашептал Джон и попытался повернуть голову, но детектив не позволил ему этого сделать.

— Не шевелись, а то фотоаппарат упадет, — ответил Шерлок, уткнувшись носом в его шевелюру и прижав глаз к видоискателю.

Джон замер, дыхание Шерлока шевелило волосы на затылке и вызывало странные ощущения в нижней части туловища. Он замер неподвижно и все-таки не удержался от вопроса:

— Зачем ты поставил фотоаппарат мне на голову? 

— У меня нет штатива. Твоя голова, конечно, не идеальный вариант, но лучше, чем ничего. Поэтому не шевелись. При таком тусклом освещении выдержка должна быть в несколько секунд.

— Я и не шевелюсь, — ответил, Джон.

— Нет шевелишься! Когда ты говоришь, твои лицевые мышцы приходят в движение, и твоя голова совершает… 

— Шерлок, что он делает? – доктор прервал рассуждения друга и вернул его внимание к происходящему в комнате. 

Детектив мгновенно замолчал, включил у камеры ночной режим и, проверив ее устойчивость, стал делать снимки.

Тем временем, хозяин каюты успел достать из сейфа резную деревянную шкатулку средних размеров и поставить ее на журнальный столик, который был отлично виден из гардеробной. Сам мужчина сел в кресло боком к ним, достал из кармана небольшой ключик, наклонился вперед и открыл шкатулку. Затем аккуратно стал доставать из нее драгоценности и выкладывать на столик. 

С этого момента Шерлок не прекращал съемку ни на секунду, делая фотографии сериями. Оставалось надеяться, что ему хватит карты памяти. Как помнил Джон, та была всего на 16 гигабайт.

Человек в комнате, Джон вспомнил, что жена за ужином называла его Джефри, опустошил шкатулку. Теперь на столике лежало семь предметов драгоценного гарнитура — диадема, колье, две серьги, браслет, брошь и перстень. Доктор не очень хорошо разбирался в драгоценностях, но даже он мог оценить величину бриллиантов и рубинов, украшавших эти предметы. Стоить они должны были баснословно.

Выложив драгоценности из шкатулки, Джефри развернул ее к себе обратной стороной и принялся тщательно ощупывать. Спустя несколько секунд послышался негромкий щелчок, задняя панель отскочила в сторону, и Джефри осторожно выдвинул второе дно, на котором красовался точно такой же гарнитур. Его мужчина также выложил на столик рядом с первым. Затем аккуратно стал размещать предметы первого гарнитура в потайное отделение, где был второй. Закончив, он задвинул второе дно с первым гарнитуром обратно в шкатулку и вставил заднюю панель на место. Второй же гарнитур он также аккуратно положил на месте первого, закрыл шкатулку на ключ и убрал ее обратно в сейф.

Джон с интересом наблюдал за действиями мужчины, и был так этим поглощен, что не заметил, как Шерлок понемногу придвигался к нему все ближе и ближе, пока, наконец, доктор не оказался прижат к нему всем телом. Он вздрогнул, и хотел было попросить Шерлока немного отодвинуться, но в этот момент в дверь каюты постучали. 

Джефри поднялся с кресла и вышел в прихожую. Вот удобный момент, чтобы сбежать. Джон дернулся вперед, но Шерлок быстро обхватил его за талию и плотнее прижал к себе, второй рукой закрыв ему рот.

Послышался звук открываемой двери. 

— Ваш ужин, сэр, — раздался голос официанта, который вкатил тележку в номер.

— О, благодарю! — Джефри был сама любезность. — Это так мило с твоей стороны. Может, составишь мне компанию? 

— Спасибо, сэр, я не хочу есть. 

Официант, наконец, оказался в поле видимости Шерлока и Джона и принялся сервировать ужин на журнальном столике.

Джефри подошел к нему, встал за спиной и внезапно обхватил рукой за талию, также как Шерлок держал Джона. 

— Тогда, может, ты хочешь чего-то другого? – хриплым голосом прошептал он на ухо парню. Тот вздрогнул.

Шерлок моментально отпустил Джона, снова быстро водрузил камеру ему на голову и стал с бешеной скоростью снимать. 

— Сэр, я... — официант запнулся.

— Зови меня Джеф, — Ты ведь сделаешь все, что я захочу, не так ли? — спросил хозяин каюты, продолжая одной рукой удерживать официанта за талию, а второй расстёгивая ему ширинку.

Парень судорожно вздохнул, однако умудрился аккуратно поставить тарелку и вцепиться в журнальный столик. Джефри уже вовсю шарил у него в штанах.

— Д-да, сэр, — дрожащим голосом выдавил он, похоже, смирившись с тем, что его собираются поиметь. — Все, что захотите.

— О, да, — Джефри рывком стянул с него брюки вместе с трусами, оголяя аппетитную задницу. — Хороший мальчик! – он слегка надавил на спину юноше, заставляя пригнуться ниже, и отступил на шаг, любуясь открывшимся видом.

Затем положил ладони на две половинки с стал яростно их мять, иногда наклоняясь и прикусывая официанта за шею. Мужчина стонал от удовольствия и вскоре стащил с парня оставшуюся одежду. Он гладил его повсюду, щипал за соски, шлепал, прижимался и целовал, вызывая у официанта неконтролируемую дрожь. Перевернув лицом к себе, мужчина завалил его спиной на столик и рывком раздвинул ноги. Парень застонал. Он был возбужден. Налитой бордовый член прижимался к животу, истекая смазкой. Официант потянулся к нему, желая получить разрядку, но Джефри не позволил.

— Не так быстро, сладкий, — он похотливо ухмыльнулся, — я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, когда я буду тебя трахать. Как думаешь, у тебя получится? — он медленно поглаживал внутреннюю сторону его бедра, а затем схватил парня за яйца и слегка сжал.

Юноша вскрикнул. Глаза его закатились, дыхание стало судорожным и неровным, а на щеках горел яркий румянец. Парень был явно не в состоянии отвечать. Все его тело блестело от пота, волосы разметались по столику, тело с приглашающе раздвинутыми ногами выглядело невероятно непристойно. Юноша был прекрасен.

Джефри по достоинству оценил представшую перед его взором картину. Он зарычал и принялся срывать с себя одежду. 

Когда мужчина после недолгой подготовки ворвался в податливое тело, Джон еле слышно выдохнул, надеясь, что на фоне громкого стона юноши Шерлок этого не заметит. Просторные штаны, которые он считал таковыми сегодня утром, стали ужасно тесными. Ему явно следовало покупать на размер больше, на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Джон прямо чувствовал, как горит лицо. Он никогда не считал себя вуайеристом, но то, что ему приходилось невольно наблюдать, возбуждало невероятно, и наличие Шерлока, прижимавшегося к нему сзади, ситуацию не улучшало. 

Господи, они ведь женаты! Доктор пытался рассуждать здраво, представить их будущее. Он здоровый взрослый мужчина, ему нужен секс. Он не Шерлок, для которого тело всего лишь дешевый вид транспорта. Джон представил себе как будет страдать неделями, не решаясь нарушить брачные клятвы, которые для него всегда были священны, а потом сорвется. Пойдет в бар, напьется, подцепит какую-нибудь девицу, проведет с ней ночь в дешевом мотеле и будет мучиться угрызениями совести. Доктор не был уверен, что Шерлока это сильно расстроит, но ему, по крайней мере, будет неприятно. Самому доктору было бы, если не сказать больше. 

Ватсон до сих пор не мог понять мотивы Холмса, что заставило его пойти на этот шаг? Первое и самое очевидное — расследование, но поступка Шерлока это все равно не объясняло. Если для расследования детективу нужно было попасть на корабль вместе с ним, почему он с Майкрофтом не организовал фиктивную свадьбу, как Джон считал вначале? Он же был не против, и разве отказывался когда-нибудь участвовать в авантюрах Холмса? Но по какой-то причине тот все сделал по-настоящему. И даже не предупредил! Джон, конечно, отказался бы, но если Шерлок и правда хотел дать им шанс, мог бы что-нибудь придумать. На пристани он был очень красноречив! Джон практически поверил. Не любовь, но, возможно, что-то очень похожее, раз Шерлок так остро в нем нуждался.

Но Джон не гей! Да и Шерлок тоже, просто не заинтересован. И что теперь будет дальше? Постоянные измены, случайный секс и непреходящее чувство вины? Как следствие алкогольная зависимость? Джон просто превратится в свою сестру, хотя поклялся никогда этого не делать. Нет, он не станет конченым алкоголиком, погрязшим в чувстве вины! В конце концов, теперь у него есть муж. И хотя он его не выбирал, от этого тот никуда не исчезнет. Им придется приспосабливаться. Джон осознавал, что повторить действия любовников с Шерлоком, он не решится. Хотя... Джон снова покраснел. Нужно быть объективным. Живое порно-шоу подействовало на него вполне однозначно, и не придавать этому значения он не мог. Тем не менее, представить себя с Джефри или с официантом он тоже не мог. Участие с ними в этом процессе никакого отклика не вызывало. Но стоило ему подумать о Шерлоке... 

Нет, положительно, сейчас о нем думать не стоит. Однако, это значит, что такую мысль он все-таки допускает. 

В конце концов, это тоже может доставлять удовольствие, решил Джон, глядя на страстно стонавшего официанта. Никто не способен так притворяться, ему действительно нравится! Может быть когда-нибудь... Не сразу, естественно, может даже только через несколько лет. Джон тоскливо вздохнул и получил пинок от Шерлока. 

В конце концов, это не справедливо! Кашу заварил Шерлок, а расхлебывать и страдать придется Джону. Нет уж. У него есть потребности, которые необходимо удовлетворять, и раз у него теперь есть муж, пусть он и решает, каким образом. На годы без секса Джон не согласен. Он изложит проблему Холмсу, и пусть сам придумывает выход — находит ему девушек, знакомит или... Джон зажмурился, штаны уже готовы были разорваться, но у него словно камень с плеч упал, и то тревожное чувство неопределенности и неуверенности сменилось надеждой. 

Простая мысль, перебороть страх перед родственниками и все-таки потребовать развод, так и не пришла ему в голову. Шерлок всегда оставался на первом месте, что бы это ни значило.

Дождавшись завершающего аккорда эротического представления, Джон снова вздохнул, уже от облегчения. Теснота в штанах становилась просто невыносимой, и ему срочно требовалось в ванную комнату. Не просто срочно, а немедленно, а не то завершающий аккорд будет грозить и ему, прямо на глазах у Шерлока. Что может быть хуже? Доктор готов был провалиться сквозь землю. 

Джефри тем временем, слез с официанта, вытерся салфетками и бросил пару штук своему любовнику, намекая, что концерт окончен. Тот оказался понятливым юношей, быстро привел себя в порядок, оделся и устранил все следы недавно творившегося непотребства. Он даже заново сервировал стол к ужину и попросил разрешение удалиться, на что получил милостивое согласие и приглашение заходить еще.

— Ну, вот, — удовлетворенно прошептал Шерлок, снимая фотоаппарат с головы Джона, — полдела сделано. 

Доктор вздрогнул и только сейчас осознал, что его друг все это время снимал любовников. 

— Шерлок, зачем тебе эти снимки? — прошептал он в ответ, — ты что, собрался его шантажировать?

— Шантажировать? — в голосе Холмса послышалось неподдельное удивление, — нет, конечно. Не вижу никаких причин.

— Но он же гей! — не удержался Джон.

— Тебя шокировало только это? — Шерлок в притворном изумлении поднял бровь. — А изменять жене в первый же день медового месяца теперь в порядке вещей? 

Доктор смутился. В свете последних событий он мог думать только об одном аспекте. Хотя жене все-таки принципиальнее было бы узнать факт измены, а не сексуальные предпочтения мужа.

— Разумеется, я не собираюсь его шантажировать. Что за глупое предположение, — продолжал Холмс. — Я сразу отошлю эти фото заинтересованной стороне. И поверь, они тоже не будут его шантажировать, им это ни к чему.

Джон почувствовал, как теряет нить разговора. Словно при нем упоминают о том, что раньше обсуждали без него, и он совершенно не понимает, о чем речь.

— Шерлок, — гневно прошипел он, — это уже не смешно. Я требую, чтобы ты мне обо всем рассказал немедленно!

-Прямо сейчас? Может, подождешь, пока вернемся в нашу каюту?

Доктор сжал зубы, но вынужден был согласиться, хотя как им незаметно вернуться обратно, не представлял. 

Одевшись, Джефри развалился в кресле и с аппетитом уплетал ужин. Джон почувствовал, что у него сводит живот. Его ужин наверняка уже съел кто-то другой. 

Доесть, однако, хозяину каюты не удалось, в дверь снова постучали. 

С тяжким вздохом Джефри выбрался из кресла и направился в прихожую. В ту же секунду сильный толчок в спину заставил Джона буквально выпасть из гардеробной.

— Быстрее! — Шерлок схватил его за рукав и метнулся к балкону. 

В прихожей послышался женский голос. Видимо, жена, решил Джон, но проверять не стал и быстро выскочил на балкон вслед за Шерлоком. Тот мгновенно задвинул за ними дверь и взобрался на перила. В этот раз доктору пришлось отбросить осторожность, и проделать обратный путь так же быстро. 

Оказавшись в каюте, Джон сразу рванул в ванную, устранять свою маленькую, точнее большую, проблему пока Шерлок не заметил. Хотя, ему показалось, что тот все-таки заметил. Было бы странно, если нет. Он же замечал все.

Выйдя из ванной, Джон был полон решимости выпытать, наконец, у друга, во что тот ввязался. Доктор уже догадался, что это как-то связано с человеком из соседней каюты — Джефри, и его изменой, а возможно и с драгоценностями. Однако пока, по мнению Джона, кроме измены, ничего экстраординарного не произошло. Но не будет же Шерлок следить за неверным мужем?! Это так банально. Да ни за какие деньги тот не стал бы этого делать, тем более прилагать столько усилий. Что-то тут не вяжется.

Детектив валялся на диване в пижаме и рассматривал стену, на которой был нарисован гигантский смайлик. Джон лишь покачал головой — когда успел?

— Ты знаешь, что порчу стен включат в счет? И цена будет совсем не как у миссис Хадсон.

— Не переживай, нам по этому поводу беспокоиться не придется.

Джон подошел к дивану, скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе уставился на Холмса:

— Я жду, Шерлок. Рассказывай! 

— Сядь, Джон, терпеть не могу, когда ты маячишь перед глазами.

Ватсон, поджал губы, но отступил к столику и уселся в кресло.

Шерлок задумчиво сложил ладони лодочкой и поднес к губам. Говорить он не торопился. Пять минут спустя Джон снова позвал его, и тот словно очнулся.

— Тебе что-нибудь говорит фамилия Говард? — спросил он.

— Еще бы, кто же не знает герцога Норфолк.

— Верно, но я говорю не о нем. Тебе должно быть известно и о побочной ветви семейства Говардов — я имею в виду графа Карлайл. 

— Да, я слышал о нем. Но граф не слишком часто появляется в обществе, информации в прессе немного.

— Да нет, — Шерлок поморщился, — информации вполне достаточно. Он просто приверженец старых традиций и яростный католик. И жена такая же. Им претят нравы современного общества, поэтому они довольно редко вылезают из своей глуши. Но, к несчастью, когда старший сын графа учился в университете, все семейство временно перебралось в Лондон. 

— Мне казалось, что у графа только один сын, и он, вроде бы, еще в колледже, — удивился Джон. 

— Это ты считаешь, что у графа один сын. Впрочем, тебе, как и широкой общественности, это простительно. Граф не любит афишировать грешки молодости. Однако, в определенных кругах всем прекрасно известно, кто должен стать следующим графом Карлайл, — Шерлок вскочил с дивана и заходил взад-вперед по комнате. — Но хотя он дал сыну свою фамилию, официально пока не признал. Есть некоторые причины, которые не позволяют ему этого сделать. Однако, граф надеется, что эти причины в скором времени исчезнут, и он объявит старшего сына своим наследником. Впрочем, не будем углубляться, — продолжил Шерлок. — Скажу только, что одним из условий была женитьба сына. Отец поставил условие и сын женился. Но его невеста пришлась по вкусу далеко не всем. Как я уже сказал, старший сын бастард, хотя и весьма знатного рода с обеих сторон. Тем не менее, имя матери также не афишируется. А невеста, хоть и титулованная, но титулу от силы лет пятнадцать. Ее отец успешный банкир, купил титул сразу, как дела пошли в гору. Мезальянс налицо. К тому же, ходят слухи, что в начале карьеры папаша невесты был не слишком разборчив в средствах, его деятельность вряд ли кто мог назвать законной. И хотя сейчас это уважаемый, богатый, титулованный господин, для многих он все равно остается темной лошадкой. Как и его дочь. Сам знаешь, яблочко от яблоньки... А нынешняя аристократия крайне разборчива в связях, — Шерлок сделал паузу. — Так вот, хотя граф Карлайл и одобрил невесту сына, графиня была крайне недовольна. Дело в том, что из поколения в поколение в семействе Говардов от свекрови к невестке передаются в качестве свадебного подарка бесценные фамильные драгоценности. Но драгоценности эти на то и фамильные, что должны оставаться в семье. Ни продать, ни подарить их владелица не имеет права – только передать невестке в качестве свадебного подарка. И нынешняя графиня, чья родословная почти такая же древняя, как родословная королевы, вынуждена передать эти драгоценности, подаренные когда-то Елизаветой I жене шотландского, а впоследствии и английского короля Якова I, который в свою очередь подарил их жене своего фаворита — первого графа Карлайл, плебейке с сомнительной репутацией. И эта плебейка настояла на том, чтобы взять их с собой в свадебное путешествие. Из Англии драгоценности никогда не вывозились, обычно они хранятся в самом надежном банковском сейфе. Но сейчас они мало того, что покинули Англию, так еще находятся практически у всех на виду. Графиня уверена, что молодая жена нацелилась на эти сокровища. Они представляют собой не только материальную ценность — это бесценное историческое наследие. Их стоимость невероятна, поэтому обеспокоенность графини вполне можно понять. 

Джон с интересом слушал запутанную семейную историю, и не мог понять только одного.

— А при чем тут ты? — спросил он, когда Шерлок остановился передохнуть. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что взялся расследовать дело еще не похищенных драгоценностей из-за обеспокоенности какой-то графини? 

Холмс остановился на полном ходу и укоризненно взглянул на Джона.

— Конечно нет! Мне нет никакого дела до графини и ее драгоценностей. 

— Тогда почему?

— Я не мог отказать мамуле, — вздохнул Шерлок и снова завалился на диван.

— Господи, а мамуля твоя здесь при чем? — не удержался доктор.

— При том, что когда граф с семьей временно переехал в Лондон на время учебы старшего сына, мамуля познакомилась с графиней и уже 15 лет является ее лучшей подругой.

В каюте воцарилось молчание, пока Джон переваривал полученную информацию.

— Мда, — наконец выдавил он, — вот это ситуация... И что ты собираешься делать? Будешь следить за женой Джефри? 

Холмс не ответил, и Джон, подумав, продолжал: 

— Но ведь Джефри подменил драгоценности! Мы сами это видели. Даже если она и задумала их украсть, то украдет подделку, ведь так?

— Может быть, — задумчиво произнес детектив, уставившись на смайлик на стене и приложив сложенные ладони к губам.

— Джон, — после недолгого молчания требовательно произнес Шерлок. — В каком порту будет первая остановка? 

— Откуда я знаю, — удивился Джон.

— В документах на столе есть описание круиза. Посмотри.

Джон наклонился и, порывшись в переданных Майкрофтом документах, которые детектив небрежно швырнул на стол, вытащил листок с маршрутом лайнера.

— Первая остановка Париж, точнее порт Гавр. Мы прибудем туда завтра в 7.00. Из Гавра будет трансфер в Париж, где мы проведем весь день, а затем обратно в Гавр. Время отплытия 19.00.

— Прекрасно! Завтра нас ждут великие дела, Джон, а сейчас спать, — с этими словами Шерлок быстро соскочил с дивана и скользнул в кровать. 

Джон бросил тоскливый взгляд в его сторону и принялся устраиваться на диване. Он не чувствовал себя готовым к откровенному разговору. Момент был неподходящий.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Утром пассажиров разбудил громогласный гудок, возвещавший прибытие в Гавр. Наскоро перекусив, Шерлок и Джон сошли на берег. Любезный сотрудник круизной компании показал им комфортабельный автобус, на котором, они должны были ехать в Париж, и исчез, стоило только Джону на мгновение отвернуться. Но исчез не только он. Шерлок, потребовав не спускать глаз с миссис Говард, также растворился в толпе туристов.

Отыскав глазами жену Джефри, Джон рванул к автобусу, в который она садилась, и успел вовремя. Он разместился в задней части салона и уставился в затылок подозреваемой, полный решимости не выпускать ее из виду ни на секунду. 

Париж великолепный город. И хотя внимание Джона было полностью сосредоточено на женщине впереди, он успел, хоть и мельком, оценить красоту парижских улиц. 

Программа в Париже, если верить документам Майкрофта, была довольно обширной, первой остановкой значился Лувр. Туристов выгрузили на площади перед дворцом, и сразу же разбили на группы.

Шерлок обнаружился в другом автобусе, так же как Джефри, и после недолгой заминки обе пары воссоединились. Доктор хотел было подойти, поздороваться – ведь чем ближе к объекту слежки, тем легче следить. К тому же они соседи и познакомились за ужином, но Шерлок этому категорически воспротивился. Более того, Джону показалось, что детектив старательно избегает супругов, пытаясь не попасться им на глаза, и больше увлечен осмотром картин, чем слежкой.

Признаться, ходить с Шерлоком по музеям в качестве туриста было одно удовольствие. Он знал историю практически каждой более-менее известной картины и с увлечением о них рассказывал. И хотя его рассказы больше склонялись в криминальную область, но были не менее увлекательны. Холмс мог проследить историю похищений, поисков, расследований и возвращений начиная с самого создания до наших дней. В его феноменальной памяти содержалось множество красочных эпизодов, и Джон пожалел, что не захватил блокнот – об этом стоило написать в блоге. 

Джон так увлекся, что даже забыл о слежке, и вспомнил только в конце дня, когда после прогулки по Сене и обеда на кораблике, гиды стали собирать пассажиров для возвращения на лайнер. Шерлок внезапно схватил его за рукав и бегом потащил за ближайший киоск с мороженым. Джон осторожно выглянул за угол и увидел неподалеку воркующего с женой Джефри Говарда. Он находился в двух шагах от того места, где минуту назад стояли они с Шерлоком. Но гиды не дали парочке долго наслаждаться обществом друг друга и вскоре загнали в автобус. Выждав для верности еще минут пять, Шерлок вышел из укрытия и был сразу замечен гидом, который усадил детектива и его помощника в последний автобус, собиравший отстающих.

Джон не мог понять мнительности Холмса. Что такого в том, что Джефри с женой его увидят? Причин для подозрений у них нет. Почему же Шерлок так настойчиво пытается скрыться от наследника графа? Над этим доктор размышлял всю обратную дорогу, его задевало то, что детектив не был с ним до конца откровенен. Он пообещал себе непременно все выяснить, и с этими мыслями вновь поднялся на борт лайнера.

От ужина Шерлок предсказуемо отказался, но не стал возражать, когда Джон заказал его в каюту.

— Так и будешь скрываться от них все путешествие? — спросил Ватсон, пробуя фаршированную утку – повара оказались настоящими мастерами своего дела, мясо просто таяло во рту.

— Оно не займет много времени, — беспечно отозвался Холмс. 

— Три месяца – это, по-твоему, немного?

— Уверен, наш преступник не будет ждать так долго.

— Думаешь, она попытается украсть драгоценности раньше?

— Намного раньше. Я даже знаю точную дату, так что пока можешь расслабиться. Когда придет время действовать, я тебе сообщу, – детектив невозмутимо потянулся вилкой к тарелке Джона и стянул кусок восхитительной утки.

Джон проследил взглядом уплывающий кусок, также невозмутимо поменял свою тарелку с нарезанным мясом на пустую тарелку Шерлока, положил себе новую порцию с общего блюда и принялся нарезать птицу снова. 

— Значит, я могу наслаждаться круизом и забыть о драгоценностях? – спросил он.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Шерлок, уплетая со старой тарелки Джона нарезанную утку. 

И Джон наслаждался! Он позволял себе то, что никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволил бы раньше. Играл в казино на деньги Майкрофта, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести, предавался чревоугодию в самых шикарных ресторанах, проигрывал в бридж и теннис, освоил мини-гольф. Часами пропадал в библиотеке, где нашел очень редкое издание по нейрохирургии, каждый день ходил в кино и даже пару раз заглянул в спа-салон.

Шерлок же только один раз посетил театр, где ставили Шекспира, и, по настоянию Джона, сходил в планетарий, в общеобразовательных целях. Все остальное время он проводил в каюте, куда Джон натаскал ему стопку книг по криминалистике. Как и ожидалось, на корабле детективу было смертельно скучно.

Джон пообещал себе, что обязательно поговорит с Шерлоком по поводу своих потребностей и их брака, но удобный случай все не представлялся. Или же Джон никак не решался его представить, оттягивая и оттягивая ответственный момент. 

Следующую остановку Лайнер должен был сделать в португальском городе Портиман. Как и в предыдущем порту у них было почти 12 часов. Портиман древний город, однако, после двух с половиной суток на море большинству пассажиров хотелось отдохнуть и понежиться на одном из самых великолепных пляжей Португалии — Прайя-да-Роша. 

Туда отправился и Джон. Шерлок же, сославшись на неотложные дела, ехать с ним отказался. Однако, он заставил доктора пообещать, что тот будет все время находиться рядом с миссис Говард, поскольку ее ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять одну. Холмс даже посоветовал Джону предложить ей свою компанию, чем вызвал искреннее недоумение, учитывая то, как усиленно детектив от них скрывался в предыдущие дни.

У Джефри Говарда, по всей видимости, тоже оказались неотложные дела, т.к. с женой на пляж он не поехал, и Джону пришлось весь день развлекать его супругу. 

Миссис Говард оказалась на редкость приятной женщиной, чего Джон никак не ожидал. И ему с каждой минутой все меньше и меньше верилось в ее преступные намерения. Но всем известно, что самые опасные преступники — прекрасные актеры, так что он старался не терять бдительности. 

Вечером, когда доктор усталый, слегка обожженный жгучим южным солнцем вернулся на корабль, проводил вместе со своей спутницей светило за горизонт и распрощался с гостеприимным португальским берегом, Шерлока в каюте он не нашел. Оставалось надеяться, что тот не пропустил отплытия корабля, увлекшись делами. 

Джона немного огорчало, что друг ему не доверяет, но больше он на Шерлока не обижался. Такого великолепного отпуска у него, пожалуй, не было никогда в жизни. И на сегодняшнюю компанию пожаловаться тоже не мог. Они прекрасно провели время, и Джон подумал, что если бы не Шерлок, он вполне мог бы закрутить с миссис Говард роман. Доктор расслаблялся в ее присутствии и чувствовал себя очень уютно.

Джон принял душ, и когда переодевался к ужину, обнаружил в гардеробной два маскарадных костюма. Видимо, ночью планировался очередной бал-маскарад.

Ужин, как всегда, оказался великолепным. За столом собрались все соседи по каютам, кроме Шерлока. Детектив так и не появился ни на одной совместной трапезе, и Джон стал немного беспокоиться – может он, все-таки опоздал к отплытию? Распорядитель объявил о вечернем маскараде, который начнется сразу по окончании ужина, и предложил всем, кто еще не переоделся в маскарадные костюмы, поскорее это сделать. Но Джон не обратил внимания на его слова, он слишком волновался о Шерлоке и после ужина собирался пойти его искать. На звонки и смс тот предсказуемо не отвечал. 

Ватсон логично рассудил, что если Шерлок все-таки на корабле, а в каюте его нет, то он будет крутиться неподалеку от Говардов. Поэтому выйдя из ресторана, он направился прямиком в бальный зал, куда незадолго до него удалился Джефри с женой, которые на ужин, как и большинство пассажиров, пришли уже в костюмах. 

Бальный зал, хоть и считался самым большим на воде, размерами не поражал. Народу было много, свободных мест за столиками по периметру уже не осталось. Между гостями, выглядевшими порой весьма странно, сновали строго одетые официанты с шампанским и канапе. 

Говарды, также не найдя свободных мест, отправились танцевать, а Джон принялся внимательно разглядывать разношерстную публику. Но кудрявой макушки нигде не было видно. Простояв у стены три сменивших друг друга мелодии, Джон решил, что выждал достаточно и не нарушит правил приличия, если пригласит на танец миссис Говард. Муж как раз оставил ее в одиночестве, вручив бокал с шампанским и покинув танцпол. 

Доктор уже практически протолкался к супруге Джефа, как вдруг она внезапно пошатнулась, выронила бокал и стала оседать на пол. Кто-то вскрикнул, окружавшие ее люди расступились с беспокойством взирая на упавшую женщину, но помогать не торопились. 

Джон преодолел внезапный ступор, вызванный ошеломлением, и рванулся к лежащей на полу женщине. Добравшись до нее, он упал на колени и стал искать пульс. К счастью, пульс, хоть и слабый, нашелся быстро. Дыхание ровное, не затруднено, хотя довольно поверхностное. Других симптомов было не видно, не считая ушибов от падения. 

Попросив официанта принести воды и вызвать корабельного доктора, Джон решил, что больше в амбулаторных условиях он сделать ничего не в силах. Возможно, ей стало дурно из-за духоты, или это отравление шампанским. В любом случае, женщину нужно срочно привести в сознание и взять кровь на анализ, что можно сделать только в лазарете. 

Внезапно кто-то встал рядом с ним и, наклонившись, произнес знакомым голосом: 

— Джон, найди Лейстрейда и Грегсона и приведи в каюту Говардов. Быстро! Я за Джефри.

— Шерлок? – Джон дернулся, услышав знакомый голос, поднял голову и с удивлением обнаружил Шерлока в костюме Джека Воробья, черном плаще, шляпе и полумаске. Шпага, болтавшаяся у бедра, выглядела подозрительно настоящей. – Шерлок? – доктор изумленно поднял бровь.

— Всегда мечтал стать пиратом, — пояснил тот.

— Но миссис Говард…

— С ней все будет в порядке, это просто снотворное. Поторопись, — детектив развернулся, чтобы бежать за скрывшимся в дверях Джефри.

— Лейстред и Грегсон тоже здесь? – торопливо уточнил Джон.

— Стал бы я иначе просить их найти? – поморщился Шерлок. – Они в костюмах полисменов. Я попросил их не бросаться в глаза. 

В толпе снова возникло волнение, с криками «пропустите, я врач» к миссис Говард проталкивался судовой медик. Джон на минуту отвлекся, а когда оглянулся, Шерлока уже не было. Ватсон передал женщину на руки корабельному врачу, посоветовав сделать анализ крови на барбитураты, и бросился искать полицейских. 

Совет Шерлока «не бросаться в глаза» Лейстрейд воспринял буквально. Сотрудники полиции обнаружились в самом углу зала, слева от сцены. Переполох в толпе заставил их выглянуть из своего укрытия, и Джон сумел их заметить. На объяснения времени не было, поэтому Джон, убедившись, что его заметили, и крикнув «за мной», устремился к выходу.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Они торопились изо всех сил, но все-таки едва не опоздали. Когда полицейские, вышибив дверь, с криком «ни с места, полиция!» ворвались в каюту, Шерлок валялся на полу без сознания, а Джефри Говард судорожно дергал балконную дверь, которую по непонятной причине намертво заклинило. В руках у него была шкатулка с драгоценностями.

Джон предоставил Лейстрейду разбираться с наследником графа, а сам бросился к Шерлоку. Оказавшись рядом, он проверил пульс, провел беглый осмотр и с облегчением убедился, что с детективом все в порядке, не считая внушительной шишки на затылке. Возможно, сотрясение мозга, но вряд ли что-то серьезнее. 

Заметив на комоде графин, Джон встал, смочил в нем носовой платок и брызнул водой в лицо Шерлоку. Детектив слабо застонал и открыл один глаз.

— Джоооон, — протянул он. – Надеюсь, вы схватили Джефри раньше, чем он избавился от улик?

Ватсон мельком кинул взгляд на возившихся у окна полицейских – те уже надели на Говарда наручники, и аккуратно поставили шкатулку на журнальный столик. 

— Не волнуйся, — сказал доктор, — драгоценности в порядке. – Он ничего не успел с ними сделать. 

Джефри мелко затрясся, а затем оглушительно захохотал.

— Второй раз, Холмс! — прошипел он, когда приступ истерического смеха прошел. — Второй раз ты ломаешь мне жизнь! Но на этот раз ты облажался, — он злобно ухмыльнулся. – Драгоценности уже давно улетели за океан. Тебе их уже не вернуть! 

— Ошибаешься. – Шерлок с трудом сел, держась за голову. – За океан уплыли подделки, которые ты собственноручно переложил из шкатулки в потайное отделение. 

Джефри побледнел. 

— Этого не может быть! – яростно возразил он. – Ты врешь, чтобы вынудить меня сознаться! Но мне уже терять нечего. В шкатулке были настоящие драгоценности, а я подменил их на подделку сразу же после отплытия. Так что сейчас там подделка, а настоящие уже давно у покупателя.

— Джефри, — Шерлок закатил глаза. – Сколько раз я тебе говорил, чтобы ты перестал меня недооценивать. Не я виноват в твоих неудачах, а ты сам. Нельзя считать всех остальных людей глупее себя. Ну, по крайней мере, некоторых, — уточнил он. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я случайно оказался на корабле?

Неудавшийся преступник выжидательно смотрел на него. Детектив оглянулся и обнаружил еще три выжидательных взгляда.

— Разумеется, нет, — пояснил он. – Из надежного источника я получил информацию, что на корабле планируется кража. Когда же услышал твое имя, сомнений у меня не осталось. Поэтому сразу после отплытия я пробрался в твою каюту и подменил драгоценности на подделку. Когда же ты снова их поменял, то менял уже подделку на оригинал. Именно поэтому облажался здесь вовсе не я. 

— Неужели все было зря? – в отчаянии простонал Джефри. 

— Ты сам виноват. В университете ты делал неплохие успехи. Я даже какое-то время считал тебя не таким идиотом. До тех пор, пока не поделился своими наблюдениями о твоей личной жизни. Но вместо того, чтобы оценить мою наблюдательность, ты повел себя как самый настоящий идиот. За что и поплатился.

— Ты рассказал всем, что я встречался с Майком! Зачем ты это сделал? Ты же знал, что мои родители никогда не признают сына-гомосексуалиста!

— Я сделал тебе одолжение, — Шерлок пожал плечами. – Ты планировал всю жизнь от них это скрывать? Но даже если и так, Майк точно этого делать не собирался. Так что я спас тебя от большого скандала, – детектив с помощью Джона поднялся на ноги и был бережно усажен в кресло. – Тебе стоило поговорить с ними, и раз уж ты так помешался на Майке, отстоять свое право с ним встречаться. Твои родители тебя любят, и тогда они считали, что других детей у них не будет. Они бы тебя простили. Или не простили. Но это все же лучше того, что ты сделал. У тебя был шанс на счастливую жизнь, но ты его упустил. Ты испугался, что отец никогда не признает тебя законным сыном, не сделает наследником и, что самое страшное, лишит содержания. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы настоять на своем, ты порвал с Майком. Это, конечно, положительным образом повлияло на твое благосостояние, но сделало ли это тебя счастливым? Все эти годы ты следил за ним и мучился от ревности. Поэтому, когда судьба предоставила тебе второй шанс, ты решил его не упускать. 

Лейстрейд и Грегсон усадили преступника во второе кресло и внимательно следили за рассуждениями Холмса.

— Меня твои дела совершенно не волнуют. После того случая в университете ты стал мне не интересен. Однако на этот раз твоя выходка могла стоить жизни совершенно невинному человеку. Я говорю о его жене, — пояснил детектив.

Джефри сжал зубы.

— Ты сам знаешь – цель оправдывает средства. На кону была моя жизнь против ее. Что бы ты выбрал на моем месте?

— Я бы никогда не оказался на твоем месте, потому что я не идиот, — высокомерно ответил Шерлок. – Ты перешел черту. Подставил невинную девушку, которая ко всему прочему испытывала к тебе чувства. Ты сознательно хотел упрятать ее в тюрьму и там убить. А убийство это уже мое дело.

— Откуда тебе знать? – скривился Говард. – Не собирался я ее убивать.

— У тебя не было выбора. Она должна была умереть в тюрьме, иначе ты бы не получил наследства. Разумеется от несчастного случая. Твое алиби было бы железным. Но не для меня. Хотя, — Шерлок задумчиво положил подбородок на сложенные в замок руки, — ты не знал, что за это дело возьмусь я. Так что твоя беспечность вполне оправдана.

Он замолчал, по-видимому, не собираясь продолжать. Джефри Говард тоже молчал. 

— И что дальше? – спросил Лейстрейд после некоторой паузы. – Ты выдернул нас сюда буквально из постели. Твой брат прислал за нами вертолет, потом на частном самолете доставил в Португалию. Тебе не кажется, что следовало бы рассказать нам обо всем более подробно? Ты сказал, что мы нужны тебя для предотвращения убийства.

— Именно, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, — меня ведь не убили.

— Шерлок! – укоризненно воскликнул Джон. – Ты что подозревал, что тебя могут убить?

— Думаю, если бы Джефри знал, что я на корабле, он бы попытался это сделать. Сложнее всего решиться в первый раз, а потом одним трупом больше, одним меньше, все равно гореть в аду, не так ли Джеф?

Мужчина презрительно на него посмотрел и сплюнул на пол.

— Но вызывая вас я рассчитывал спасти не себя. Главная жертва – жена вот этого идиота, — он указал на Говарда. – Если бы мы не поймали Джефри с поличным, уже завтра, точнее сегодня, миссис Говард оказалась бы в тюрьме за кражу фамильных драгоценностей. Вам, разумеется, неизвестно, — продолжал он, — но эти драгоценности уникальны и представляют огромную ценность. Настолько огромную, что эквивалента в деньгах у них нет. Продать весь комплект практически невозможно, поскольку заинтересован в покупке может быть только нелегальный частный коллекционер. Продавать же комплект по частям или только камни и металл совершенно невыгодно. Его стоимость в большей степени основана на исторической ценности. Это драгоценности Елизаветы I, которые бережно передаются в семье из поколения в поколение. Поэтому за их кражу граф Карлайл потребовал бы максимально возможное наказание. А поскольку Гибралтар, куда сегодня утром причалит лайнер, это формально Англия, миссис Говард немедленно бы ссадили с корабля и заключили под стражу.

— Но зачем ей красть свои же драгоценности? В этом нет логики. Ты сам сказал, что продать их практически невозможно, — возразил Джон.

— Когда есть улики и подозреваемый, очень мало людей задумывается о логике. Не в обиду Вам будет сказано, Лейстрейд, – успокоил Шерлок готового возразить инспектора. — Для графа и графини Карлайл все было очевидно с самого начала, иначе они не стали ли бы привлекать меня. 

— Так это родители тебя наняли? – изумился Джефри.

— Представь себе, — подтвердил Шерлок. – Ты слишком перестарался, вызывая у них подозрения к жене. Поэтому они решили, что им нужен самый лучший детектив, — он прищелкнул языком. — Твоя супруга настояла на том, чтобы вывезти драгоценности из страны. Что это, как не прямое доказательство вины? Но идея была не ее, не так ли? Это ты убедил жену в том, что нужно продемонстрировать свой статус. Она же не аристократка, ей неведомо, что элита никогда не надевает в свет настоящие драгоценности, что все бриллианты, которые она видит на знатных леди всего лишь подделки, а настоящие сокровища хранятся в надежных сейфах и неприступных банках. Тем не менее, формально ей не могли запретить взять драгоценности в круиз. И чем больше возражали граф с графиней, тем упорнее настаивала твоя жена. Она тебе не ровня и знала об этом. Ей казалось, что твои родители не хотят признавать ее, считают недостойной и не желают вводить в свой круг. А ты подтверждал ее подозрения, подливая масла в огонь. В конце концов, она все-таки настояла на своем. 

— Но зачем он все это делал? Зачем ему подставлять собственную жену? Что заставило его обречь невинного человека на смерть? – не выдержал Грегсон.

Шерлок бросил на него такой удивленный взгляд, словно с ним заговорил стол, но не стал на этот раз отпускать ядовитых комментариев. 

— Человеческие пороки, разумеется — лень, жадность, страх, и, как ни странно, чувства. Именно поэтому я пытаюсь их избегать, — пояснил он и продолжил рассказ. — Одновременно произошло два события, заставившие Джефри пойти против закона. Во-первых, Майк расстался со своим бойфрендом, с которым прожил более семи лет. Говард уже потерял надежду когда-нибудь воссоединиться со своей первой и единственной любовью, но тот вновь оказался свободен, и Джеф сразу бросился к нему. К счастью, Майк его простил и согласился начать все заново, но поставил условие – они не будут ничего скрывать. Майк Картер открытый гей и довольно известный художник. Привык жить полной жизнью и получать от нее все. Скрываться и прятаться он перестал сразу после расставания с Джефри в университете и больше на такое никогда бы не пошел. Говард знал, что третьего шанса не будет, поэтому пообещал ему. — Шерлок остановился передохнуть, а затем продолжал, — Вторым событием стало появление слухов о богатейшем частном коллекционере, который не жалел сил и средств для приобретения уникальнейших произведений искусства. Он сделал предложение графу о покупке этих драгоценностей за баснословную сумму с восьмью нулями, но тот ответил отказом. И Джефри понял, что это шанс избавиться от материальных проблем и зависимости от родителей, которые сразу отказались бы от него и лишили наследства, объяви он во всеуслышание, что гей и собирается жениться на мужчине. Но в жизни он ни дня не работал, привык к роскоши, в бедности существовать не способен, а сесть на шею Майку гордость не позволяла. Поэтому Говард объявил отцу, что согласен на его условия и собирается привести в дом жену. Ведь именно этого требовал граф. Потому он и тянул с официальным признанием Джефри своим сыном и наследником. У него не было доказательств, но слухи, что тот спит с мужчинами, доходили. Он потребовал от сына жениться и обзавестись наследником, чего Говард делать, по понятным причинам не торопился. Но он придумал, как ему казалось, очень ловкий план. Подыскал богатую, но совершенно незнатную невесту с сомнительной репутацией, папаша которой ради счастья дочери не пожалел огромной суммы в качестве приданого, вскружил ей голову и женил на себе, чем вызвал недовольство всех родственников. Однако условия графа формально были соблюдены. Поэтому она получила в подарок драгоценности, а Джефри смог спланировать операцию по их похищению, продаже и получению страховки. Плюс, после смерти жены в тюрьме он получил бы достаточно большое наследство, которое позволило бы ему не бояться подозрений о внезапно свалившемся с неба огромном состоянии. 

Говард купил билеты в очень специфический круиз для молодоженов, якобы в качестве подарка к свадьбе, но выбирал он его с умом. Дело в том, что попасть на этот лайнер очень сложно. И не только из-за дорогих билетов. Во-первых, это лайнер только для молодоженов, а во-вторых, на корабле пассажирам позволяется все. 

— Что значит «все»? – переспросил Лейстред.

— Все, значит все. Кроме ущерба жизни и здоровью других пассажиров и персонала. Всем известно, что высший свет постепенно деградирует, потакает своим порокам и медленно вырождается. Но у них есть деньги, а если есть деньги, значит, найдутся те, кто поможет их потратить. Специфичность этого круиза заключается в том, что пассажирам разрешается делать все что угодно. Официально это объясняется тем, что молодожены до того, как остепениться, должны все успеть и попробовать. На деле же они просто за деньги потакают всем человеческим порокам и извращениям. Хочешь кокаин – можешь заказать в номер, хочешь переспать с официантом – только пожелай, хочешь, чтобы капитан станцевал стриптиз – запишись в очередь, станцует, в свободное от работы время. Весь персонал и команда тщательно отбираются и готовятся. Случайных людей на корабле нет. Все проверены много раз службой безопасности, и на всех есть компромат, приберегаемый на крайний случай. Но надо отдать им должное, организаторы строго следят, чтобы все было по-честному. Корабль только для молодоженов, любые попытки причинить вред здоровью или жизни кого бы то ни было немедленно пресекаются и нарушителей передают в руки правосудия. За этим очень строго следят, поэтому власти и позволяют этой компании существовать. Они понимают, что люди порочны, и все равно найдут приключений на свою голову. Поэтому лучше хотя бы частично эти пороки легализовать и контролировать, чем позволить им процветать бесконтрольно. С точки зрения закона, нарушений нет — все противоправные действия совершаются вне юрисдикции Великобритании, в нейтральных водах. Так что формально никому ничего нельзя предъявить. Именно поэтому Джефри выбрал этот круиз. Ему нужно было обвинить в краже жену, но как это сделать, чтобы отвести подозрения от себя? 

Во-первых, обнаружить пропажу нужно в море, чтобы не вовлекать иностранную полицию, ведь лайнер посещает по пути огромное количество стран. Во-вторых, между кражей и обнаружением должно пройти большое количество времени, чтобы Говард смог обеспечить себе стопроцентное алиби, а у жены организовать его отсутствие. Но как это сделать? Жена обязательно заметит пропажу, она собиралась надевать драгоценности на ужин каждый день. Поэтому Джефри делает ход конем – использует фальшивые драгоценности.

— Черным Конем, — усмехнулся Джон. 

— Именно! Ведь я уже успел сделать свой ход! – обрадовался Шерлок.

— Вообще-то, я имел ввиду название корабля, — смутился Джон.

— А что с названием? – заинтересовался детектив.

— Ну, корабль называется «Черный Единорог», — пояснил Джон, — я подумал, это символично. Единорог ведь тоже конь, только с рогами.

— С рогом, Джон! У единорога только один рог. И вообще, причем тут рогатые лошади? Я говорил о шахматах, ведь белые всегда ходят первыми. 

— Итак, — продолжал он, — незадолго до поездки Джефри заказал поддельные драгоценности и подарил жене шкатулку с двойным дном, где были спрятаны подделки. Пронести их на корабль не составило труда, хотя багаж тщательно проверяется. Никому и в голову не пришло, что миссис Говард не знает о подделках, ведь надевать копии вместо оригинала в высшем свете обычное дело. А что взяла с собой еще и оригинал – у богатых свои причуды, кого они волнуют? Джефри хотел продать драгоценности, но сделать это в Англии не представлялось возможным. Поэтому он договорился с покупателем о передаче драгоценностей за границей, в порту одного из государств на маршруте следования корабля.

— А как ты узнал, когда он собирается их передать? – пораженно спросил Джон.

— Элементарно. Болтаться в море три месяца с нелюбимой женой он не собирался. Ему необходимо было как можно быстрее избавиться от супруги, получить наследство после ее скоропостижной смерти в тюрьме, получить страховку за драгоценности, объявить себя геем и жениться, наконец, на своей первой и единственной любви. Поэтому, хоть безопаснее было выкинуть подделки в море месяца через два где-нибудь в Индийском или лучше Тихом океане, наш преступник не захотел ждать. Я был уверен на 100%, что он избавится от драгоценностей в первую же неделю. А где это лучше сделать так, чтобы жену оперативно арестовали британские власти и упекли в тюрьму наверняка, без всяких международных проблем? Конечно же, на территории Великобритании. А единственная территория Великобритании на пути лайнера – это Гибралтар, где планировалась остановка на 6-й день круиза. Джефри должен был избавиться от подделок до того, как корабль прибудет в порт, но не раньше, чем покинет предыдущий. Поэтому в предыдущем порту Портиман в Португалии я велел Джону постоянно находиться рядом с миссис Говард, чтобы обеспечить ей алиби. После отплытия Джефри планировал «обнаружить» пропажу драгоценностей, предварительно выкинув подделки в море, и обвинить жену в воровстве. Но передавать настоящие драгоценности покупателю в Портимане было рискованно. Искать их начнут, прежде всего, именно там, и если попадется какой-нибудь дотошный инспектор, — Шерлок бросил уважительный взгляд на Лейстрейда, — он может выйти на Говарда. Поэтому передать драгоценности он договорился в предыдущем порту, а единственный порт, где до этого должен был делать остановку лайнер – порт Гавр во Франции. Именно там Джефри и передал драгоценности, то есть подделки, покупателю.

— Невероятно! – выдохнул Джон. — Ты все это понял еще до того, как сесть на корабль!

— На самом деле, гораздо раньше, — Шерлок немного смутился. – Но моей заслуги в этом нет. Так уж вышло, что я вместе с этим повесой учился в университете и прекрасно знал, что Джеф из себя представляет, хотя и не предполагал, что тот зайдет так далеко. Говард, конечно, идиот, но выгодно отличается от других идиотов наличием мозга. Он мог добиться успехов в определенных областях, если бы не был так патологически ленив и заносчив. Поэтому я ни секунды не сомневался в невиновности девушки и не мог допустить чудовищного преступления, кончившегося бы для нее смертью. Не могу сказать, что наблюдал ранее у Говарда преступные наклонности, но, видимо, зависимость от денег оказалась сильнее. 

Как только я получил информацию о краже, проверил сначала девушку, потом ее отца, а затем и самого Джефри на предмет долгов, игровых пристрастий, с кем в последние две недели они общались, куда ходили. Опросил уйму народа, просмотрел километры пленки с уличных видеокамер и ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, кроме, разве что регулярных посещений Говардом одного весьма специфического квартала. 

— Так вот почему ты в последние несколько дней перед круизом почти не появлялся дома! — внезапно понял Джон.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Я очень хорошо знаю этот квартал, сам неоднократно прибегал к помощи его обитателей. В частности, там находится одна прекрасно оборудованная лаборатория по изготовлению подделок. Побеседовав с хозяином, и потратив весьма крупную сумму, я выяснил, каким же заказом этот умелец в последнее время занимается. Им оказались фальшивые драгоценности. Тогда я и понял схему преступления. 

— Поразительно! – Джон не спускал с Шерлока восторженного взгляда. 

— Не трудно догадаться, имея на руках все данные, — Холмс устало потер переносицу и знаком потребовал налить ему воды. 

Джон отыскал на комоде стакан, налил воды и передал другу. Тот жадно его осушил и заговорил снова.

— Я попросил Майкрофта купить нам билеты на тот же круиз в соседнюю каюту и заказать те же экскурсии, что и Джефри. Договорился насчет оперативной доставки Лейстрейда и Грегсона в Портиман, — полицейские переглянулись. 

— А почему не предупредил заранее? – выразил недовольство инспектор. 

— А ты стал бы меня слушать? Без доказательств? И согласился бы ехать черт знает куда только на основе моих гипотетических рассуждений? – Лейстрейд промолчал и смущенно отвел взгляд. — Я знал, что Джефри планирует подменить драгоценности сразу же по прибытии на корабль, потому что на следующий день утром должен будет их передать покупателю. Проще всего это было сделать во время ужина – либо вообще на него не ходить, либо вернуться в каюту раньше жены, т.к. в остальное время супруга постоянно находилась рядом. Как я и ожидал, Джефри выбрал второй вариант, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. Поэтому первое, что я сделал, войдя в каюту – проверил, заперты ли двери на балкон, — Джон тут же вспомнил, как Шерлок высунулся на балкон сразу же, как они оказались в номере. – Мне повезло, двери были не заперты, и это сильно облегчило мне жизнь. Я избавился от Джона, отправив его ужинать, — доктор обиженно засопел, — и пробрался в соседнюю каюту. Обыскав ее, я обнаружил драгоценности и подделки и поменял их местами. Однако мне нужны были доказательства, поэтому я попытался запечатлеть обстановку на айфон, но не учел тусклое освещение в комнате – на снимках практически ничего было не видно. Я полез обратно за фотоаппаратом Джона, но тот, как назло, зачем-то взял его с собой на ужин. Пришлось срочно его вызывать и идти шпионить за Джефри вдвоем. Надо сказать, ты здорово помог нам с тем официантом, — обратился Шерлок к Говарду. – Фото ваших брачных игр придало солидный вес моим доказательствам. 

— Значит, ты все видел, — убитым голосом произнес Джефри. С каждым словом Шерлока он все больше и больше терял надежду.

— Не только видел, но и заснял, — торжествующе заявил Шерлок. – И тебя с официантом, и то, как ты подменял драгоценности, и как передавал их курьеру покупателя в порту Гавра. Остальное вам известно. Лейстрейда и Грегсона Майкрофт доставил на корабль в Портимане. Капитана предупредили, что на корабле планируется преступление, и он не стал возражать. Самым удобным случаем избавиться от подделок, было выбросить их в море, что Джефри и собирался сделать, когда я на него напал. Предварительно он подсыпал жене снотворное в бокал с шампанским, чтобы исчезнуть в суматохе и так же незаметно вернуться. 

— И что же теперь его ждет? – спросил Джон.

— Полагаю, ничего, — спокойно ответил Шерлок и кивнул Лейстрейду, чтобы тот снял с Джефри наручники.

— Что?! – изумился Джон. – Но ведь он чуть не украл драгоценности, чуть не убил свою жену!

— Ключевое слово «чуть», Джон. А «чуть», как известно, не считается. 

— Он прав, — подтвердил инспектор, освобождая Говарда. – У нас на него ничего нет. Доказать преступные намерения, когда преступление не было совершено, практически невозможно.

Джефри усмехнулся.

— Ну что, Шерлок, не повезло на этот раз? Нужно было дать мне украсть драгоценности, тогда, глядишь, и смог бы упрятать меня за решетку.

— У меня не было такой цели, — невозмутимо сообщил детектив. — Мне поручили предотвратить кражу и разоблачить вора. Эту задачу я выполнил. Драгоценности будут возвращены владельцам, страховку выплатить еще не успели, молодую жену ты в тюрьму не посадил. Никто не знает всех обстоятельств этого дела, кроме здесь присутствующих. Твоей жене я все расскажу, и после этого, вряд ли она останется женой. Так что тебе грозит только месть обманутого покупателя драгоценностей, которому ты продал подделку за баснословные деньги. Но на твоем месте я бы не стал его недооценивать. 

— Неужели ему все сойдет с рук? – не мог успокоиться Ватсон.

— Разумеется, нет, — Шерлок все также невозмутимо взглянул на Говарда. – Все компрометирующие снимки я сразу же отправил его родителям, поэтому сейчас, видимо, он больше не является их сыном, ни де юре, ни де факто. Как только я доказал им, кто настоящий преступник, получил разрешение действовать на свое усмотрение. С ним случилось то, чего он всеми силами всю жизнь пытался избежать – он полный банкрот, у которого нет ни копейки за душой. Так что, боюсь, Джефри придется все-таки пустить в ход весь свой убогий интеллект, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Или сесть на шею своему любовнику, но вряд ли это у него получится. Хотя как знать, руководствуясь эмоциями люди совершают порой такие глупые поступки.

Шерлок, наконец замолчал, оценивая произведенное впечатление. Джон в восхищении глядел на него и явно испытывал чувство гордости.. Лейстрейд и Грегсон уважительно молчали, отдавая дань мощному интеллекту Холмса. На Джефри было больно смотреть. Известие об отречении родителей его просто подкосило. 

— На твоем месте, я бы немедленно отправился в Лондон, — посоветовал он Джефри участливым тоном. – И вернул аванс покупателю. Со дня на день тот обнаружит, что ты всучил ему подделку и тогда… — Шерлок сделал паузу, — у него возникнут претензии, и он захочет их тебе предъявить. А на корабле, как ты знаешь, полиции нет. Лейстрейд с Грегсоном в отпуске, у нас с Джоном вообще медовый месяц. Так что на нашу помощь можешь не рассчитывать. Но если хочешь, мы завтра можем подбросить тебя с женой до Лондона. Майкрофт любезно согласился прислать за нами самолет. 

Шерлок поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу. 

— Идем, Джон. Вы тоже, — он кивнул Лейстрейду и Грегсону. — У тебя есть, — детектив взглянул на часы, — четыре часа на раздумья. Если утром не появишься, улетим без тебя. И, кстати, — он обернулся уже в дверях, — твоя жена сегодня не будет ночевать в этой каюте, можешь ее не ждать, — и с этими словами покинул помещение. 

Следом удалились полицейские и Джон, который уходя не забыл громко хлопнуть дверью, выражая свое презрение. 

Инспектору и Грегсону капитан лично выделил свободную служебную каюту, также как и миссис Говард, которую Шерлок отправился просвещать насчет криминальных намерений ее супруга. Джон же отправился спать. До прибытия в порт оставалось всего четыре часа, а событий за день случилось столько, что Джон уже не мог вспомнить, когда этот день начался. Ему казалось – вечность назад. 

Воспользовавшись отсутствием Холмса, Ватсон, наконец, смог немного поспать на нормальной кровати, чему был весьма рад.

Шерлока утром в спальне не обнаружилось, но вещи, как его собственные, так и Джона, были тщательно упакованы. Доктор встал, умылся, оделся, вызвал носильщика, который помог дотащить ему чемоданы до второй палубы, и встретил в главном холле всю компанию, включая Джефри с женой.

А еще через полчаса лайнер причалил к берегу. У трапа их уже ждал черный представительский автомобиль, совершенно неотличимый от прочих автомобилей Майкрофта, который доставил их в небольшой аэропорт, где находился готовый к вылету небольшой частный самолет. 

Миссис Говард всю дорогу плакала. Она никак не могла поверить в предательство мужа, и что тот желал ей смерти. И Джону, несмотря на явное недовольство Холмса, всю дорогу пришлось ее утешать. К счастью, летели они недолго, всего два с половиной часа. В Лондоне их также встречали три машины Майкрофта. Миссис Говард попросила отвезти ее к отцу, бумаги на развод обещала прислать по почте. Лейстрейд с Грегсоном собирались в участок, а Джону натерпелось как можно скорее попасть домой. И не только потому, что после недавних событий он чертовски устал и больше всего мечтал о подушке и мягком матраце. У него в голове вертелся один вопрос, который он непременно должен был задать Шерлоку. 

И вот, когда дверь дома на Бейкер стрит за ними, наконец, захлопнулась, Джон с грохотом опустил чемоданы на пол и задал свой вопрос прямо в лоб:

— Зачем ты на мне женился? 

— Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос, — осторожно сказал Шерлок. – Разве нет?

— Нет, — отрезал Джон. – То, что ты говорил, было чем угодно, но не ответом. Поэтому я спрашиваю еще раз – зачем ты на мне женился?

— Ты, вероятно, уже и сам догадался. Нам нужно было попасть на корабль, — Шерлок торопливо разделся и принялся затаскивать свои чемоданы в комнату, игнорируя Джона.

— Для этого вовсе не нужно было жениться по-настоящему! Майкрофт мог оформить любые поддельные документы, а организовать фальшивую свадьбу для него вообще раз плюнуть. Но тебе нужно было устроить этот фарс! – Джон чувствовал, что начинает раздражаться. – И я хочу знать, зачем?

— Извини, Джон, но если бы они хоть на секунду подумали, что мы лжем или брак фиктивный, на корабль бы мы не попали. Что бы ты ни думал, но Майкрофт не всемогущ. Лайнер охраняется гораздо лучше сокровищницы Тауэра и даже лучше левреток королевы, — сообщил Шерлок невозмутимым тоном. – А ты совершенно не умеешь лгать. У тебя по лицу может все прочесть даже Андерсон, не говоря уже о службе охраны. Нужно было, чтобы все выглядело как можно достовернее, ведь для нас сделали исключение – Майкрофт уговорил взять нас в последний момент, хотя мы тогда еще не были женаты, пообещав, что точно поженимся до отправления. 

— А, понятно, — Джон многозначительно кивнул, – если лучше левреток, тогда конечно.

— Ты просто не знаешь, как охраняют этих чертовых левреток! – фыркнул Шерлок. – У них телохранителей больше, чем у их владелицы.

— Хорошо, — согласился, Джон. – Допустим. Но ведь и о настоящей свадьбе ты мне тоже не сказал! Я до последнего был убежден, что это одна из твоих нелепых фальсификаций. 

— Я не был уверен, что ты согласишься участвовать в этом, зная, что свадьба должна быть настоящей. Кроме того, извини, Джон, но ты отвратительный актер. К тому же, иногда твои действия в экстремальных ситуациях совершенно непредсказуемы. Я не мог рисковать.

Джон попытался что-то сказать, но какой-то комок в горле не давал ему это сделать. Наконец, он справился с комком и произнес:

— Но все завершилось удачно, не так ли? Ты блестяще раскрыл дело. Поздравляю. Теперь мы можем развестись?

В комнате повисла пауза.

— Мммм, — протянул Шерлок наконец, — разве я что-то говорил про развод? 

Пауза повисла снова. На этот раз Джон пытался переварить сказанное Шерлоком. То есть слова были знакомые, но вот их смысл от Джона почему-то ускользал.

— Что... ты хочешь этим сказать, — с легкой запинкой поинтересовался он.

Шерлок вскочил с кресла и схватил скрипку. Он сделал несколько резких взмахов смычком, извлекая душераздирающие звуки. Джон поморщился.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой разводиться, — будничным тоном сообщил он и продолжил терзать струны.

— Шерлок, — еле слышно выдохнул изумленный Джон.

— Шерлок, — снова позвал он, не получив ответа. 

— Шерлок! – заорал он, в конце концов.

Звуки скрипки стихли. Шерлок взглянул на него исподлобья, но несчастный инструмент не опустил.

— Ты, может, и не собираешься разводиться, но я с тобой — собираюсь! – решительно сказал он, развернулся и выскочил из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью.


	6. Эпилог

Несмотря на раннюю осень, погода выдалась в последние дни на редкость сухой, хотя и пасмурной. Майкрофт даже пожалел, что взял зонт. Хотя с другой стороны, он подозревал, что Шерлок в последние несколько лет опознает его исключительно по стуку зонта, поскольку тот взял в привычку никогда не смотреть в его сторону, и даже глядя в упор демонстративно не замечать.

 

Но сейчас младший Холмс не услышал даже зонтик. Он стоял у окна глубоко задумавшись, держа скрипку у подбородка, однако смычком почему-то водил по стеклу, а не по струнам. 

— Ты ему рассказал? – спросил Майкрофт, усаживаясь в кресло. 

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Зря, — констатировал большой брат, — сейчас уже поздно. Я тебе с самого начала говорил, что это плохая затея. На доктора Ватсона нельзя давить, его нужно лишь мягко подталкивать в нужном направлении, — он покачал головой. — Ты слишком нетерпелив, Шерлок, и как всегда все испортил. Теперь придется начинать все сначала. – Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул. – По крайней мере, он не подал документы на развод.

— Он хочет это сделать, — расстроенным голосом сообщил Шерлок.

— Если бы хотел, уже бы сделал.

— У него просто не было времени.

— Времени было вполне достаточно – целых… — Майкрофт взглянул на часы, — целых сорок четыре минуты. Уже даже сорок пять. Доехать до мэрии можно примерно за час, с пробками. Еще пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы написать заявление и дождаться очереди. Дадим для верности на все полтора часа. А прошло уже два пятнадцать. Если бы он это сделал, меня бы уведомили. Кроме того, — продолжил старший Холмс, — наш доктор даже не захватил с собой документы, когда так поспешно выбежал из дома. Так что сегодня вечером у тебя будет последний шанс. Не упусти его.

С этими словами Майкрофт поднялся с кресла, подхватил зонтик и, коротко кивнув, покинул квартиру на Бейкер стрит.

 

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.crazyshark.ru/lajner-queen-mary-2-31-foto-4-video/ — описание корабля.
> 
> http://www.cunard.com/cruise-ships/queen-mary-2/deck-plans/ — план корабля
> 
> http://www.deluxecruises.com/cunard/cunard_information/QM2_Queens_Grill_Accommodations.htm — описание каюты Шерлока и Джона
> 
>  
> 
> Маршрут лайнера:
> 
> Destination Arrives Departs 
> 
> Day 1 Southampton, England Embark 5:00 PM 
> 
> Day 2 Paris/Normandy (Le Havre), France 7:00 AM 7:00 PM 
> 
> Day 3 At Sea 
> 
> Day 4 At Sea 
> 
> Day 5 Algarve Coast (Portimao), Portugal 7:00 AM 6:00 PM 
> 
> Day 6 Gibraltar, Great Britain 8:00 AM 5:00 PM 
> 
> Day 7 At Sea 
> 
> Day 8 Barcelona, Spain 7:00 AM 4:00 PM 
> 
> Day 9 Monte Carlo, Monaco 10:00 AM 8:00 PM 
> 
> Day 10 Portofino, Italy 7:00 AM 5:00 PM 
> 
> Day 11 Rome (Civitavecchia), Italy 5:00 AM 6:00 PM 
> 
> Day 12 Sorrento, Italy (for Capri & Pompeii)7:00 AM 4:00 PM 
> 
> Day 13 At Sea 
> 
> Day 14 Santorini, Greece 9:00 AM 6:00 PM 
> 
> Day 15 At Sea 
> 
> Day 16 Suez Canal, Egypt (Scenic Cruising) 1:00 AM 5:00 PM 
> 
> Day 17 Sharm El Sheikh, Egypt 7:00 AM 7:00 PM 
> 
> Day 18 Aqaba (for Petra), Jordan 7:00 AM 7:00 PM 
> 
> Day 19 Luxor/Karnak (Safaga), Egypt 7:00 AM 11:00 PM 
> 
> Day 20 At Sea 
> 
> Day 21 At Sea 
> 
> Day 22 At Sea 
> 
> Day 23 At Sea 
> 
> Day 24 At Sea 
> 
> Day 25 At Sea 
> 
> Day 26 Dubai, United Arab Emirates 7:00 AM 5:00 PM 
> 
> Day 27 Muscat (Mina Qaboos), Oman 1:00 PM 7:00 PM 
> 
> Day 28 At Sea 
> 
> Day 29 At Sea 
> 
> Day 30 Mumbai, India 7:00 AM 6:00 PM 
> 
> Day 31 At Sea 
> 
> Day 32 Cochin, India 8:00 AM 5:00 PM 
> 
> Day 33 At Sea 
> 
> Day 34 Colombo, Sri Lanka 7:00 AM 8:00 PM 
> 
> Day 35 At Sea 
> 
> Day 36 At Sea 
> 
> Day 37 At Sea 
> 
> Day 38 Kuala Lumpur (Port Kelang), Malaysia 7:00 AM 6:00 PM 
> 
> Day 39 Singapore 7:00 AM Full Day 
> 
> Day 40 At Sea 
> 
> Day 41 At Sea
> 
> Day 42 Bangkok (Laem Chabang), Thailand Full Day 
> 
> Day 43 At Sea 
> 
> Day 44 Ho Chi Minh City (Phu My), Vietnam Full Day
> 
> Day 45 Nha Trang, Vietnam Full Day 
> 
> Day 46 At Sea 
> 
> Day 47 Hong Kong, China Full Day 
> 
> Day 48 Hong Kong, China Full Day and Evening 
> 
> Day 49 At Sea 
> 
> Day 50 At Sea 
> 
> Day 51 Shanghai, China Full Day and Evening 
> 
> Day 52 Shanghai, China Full Day and Evening
> 
> Day 53 At Sea
> 
> Day 54 At Sea 
> 
> Day 55 Manila, Philippines Full Day
> 
> Day 56 At Sea
> 
> Day 57 At Sea
> 
> Day 58 At Sea
> 
> Day 59 Bali Full Day
> 
> Day 60 At Sea 
> 
> Day 61 At Sea 
> 
> Day 62 Darwin, Australia Full Day 
> 
> Day 63 At Sea 
> 
> Day 64 At Sea 
> 
> Day 65 At Sea
> 
> Day 66 Whitsunday, Australia Full Day
> 
> Day 67 At Sea
> 
> Day 68 Brisbane, Australia Full Day 
> 
> Day 69 At Sea
> 
> Day 70 Sydney, Australia Full Day 
> 
> Day 71 Sydney, Australia Full Day and Evening 
> 
> Day 72 At Sea 
> 
> Day 73 At Sea
> 
> Day 74 Bay of Islands, New Zealand Full Day
> 
> Day 75 Auckland, New Zealand Full Day and Evening 
> 
> Day 76 At Sea 
> 
> Day 77 At Sea
> 
> Day 78 Cross International Dateline Full Day 
> 
> Day 79 Apia, Western Samoa Full Day
> 
> Day 80 At Sea 
> 
> Day 81 At Sea 
> 
> Day 82 At Sea 
> 
> Day 83 At Sea
> 
> Day 84 Kauai(Nawiliwili), HawaiiUnited Sta Full Day
> 
> Day 85 Honolulu, Oahu, United States Full Day and Evening
> 
> Day 86 At Sea 
> 
> Day 87 At Sea 
> 
> Day 88 At Sea 
> 
> Day 89 At Sea
> 
> Day 90 San Francisco, California Full Day and Evening 
> 
> Day 91 At Sea 
> 
> Day 92 At Sea 
> 
> Day 93 At Sea 
> 
> Day 94 At Sea 
> 
> Day 95 Acapulco, Mexico Full Day 
> 
> Day 96 At Sea 
> 
> Day 97 At Sea 
> 
> Day 98 Panama Canal, Panama Full Day
> 
> Day 99 Cartagena, Colombia Full Day 
> 
> Day 100 At Sea
> 
> Day 101 Falmouth, Jamaica Full Day 
> 
> Day 102 At Sea
> 
> Day 103 Fort Lauderdale, Florida, United St Full Day 
> 
> Day 104 At Sea 
> 
> Day 105 At Sea 
> 
> Day 106 New York, America Full Day 
> 
> Day 107 At Sea 
> 
> Day 108 At Sea 
> 
> Day 109 At Sea 
> 
> Day 110 At Sea 
> 
> Day 111 At Sea 
> 
> Day 112 At Sea 
> 
> Day 113 At Sea
> 
> Day 114 Southampton, England Disembark


End file.
